To Be Saved
by ihavesorrow
Summary: Kagome has to live with her abusive father after her mom is killed when she was just a little girl. She soon meets Inuyasha, and to her dismay falls in love with him. Will Inuyasha be able to mend her broken heart and save her from her father? IKag, MS, S
1. New Kid At School

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else

Anyway this is my very first story I hope everyone likes what I write…. But I did write another story with my friend on here its called The Runaway and its under her name Abbi normal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: New Kid At School**

(Kagome POV)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned as I sat up in bed to turn off my alarm clock. I got out of bed and stretched trying to get rid of the aches in my sore body.

I went to my dresser grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out of all my clothes and stepped into the warmth of the water. I let the water rush over my body desperately hoping it would erase all of my scars, but they were always still there when I got out.

I took my bottle of shampoo/conditioner and slowly massaged it through my hair. I inhaled the sweet scent of lavender as the soap suds ran off me and down the drain.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I wiped the mist off of the mirror and looked at my reflection.

I had creamy white skin and deep chocolate brown eyes with smooth thin pink lips and black hair with blood red streaks in them. I knew I had a good body but no one else would ever know that.

I sighed as I scanned over myself looking at all the bruises and cuts from last night along with many jagged scars from years ago.

I pulled out a first-aid kit and wrapped up all the worst cuts so they wouldn't bleed during the day.

I put on my clothes which consisted on a long sleeve black shirt and black and purple TRIPP pants

(in case no one knows what those are they are baggy pants, usually black, and have another color on them such as orange or green, with chains and other misc. metal things.) with my pair of black Adios.

I pulled out the little makeup I had and covered the bruise on my left cheek, and tried as best I could to cover up part of the bruise around the cut on my neck, along with putting on my basic black eyeliner and eye shadow.

When I was done getting ready I cautiously crept out of my room and down the stairs to grab my backpack to go to school.

My father was still asleep so that caused me a lot less stress this morning.

I closed the front door and took in a deep breath. I looked at my watch noticing I had about an hour to get to school today so I decided that I could take my time.

I started the long walk to school alone just like everyday.

I had friends in fact a rather large group of them but they all lived on the other side of the school in a.k.a the _rich_ neighborhood.

They weren't preps or snobs or anything their parents were just rich. As I was walking I felt a sharp pain in my right leg and my mind drifted to what happened last night.

_((FLASHBACK))_

_I walked into my house and set my bag down. I tried to sneak my way to the stairs but I felt a rough hand grab my forearm._

_I looked into the eyes of my father as he pulled me closer to him. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew this would be a long night. _

"_And where do you think your going Kagome?" He asked. _

"_None of your damn business," I retorted. I felt my body being lifted up off the floor and felt glass shatter underneath me as I landed on a small glass table with a vase._

_He grabbed me up again and threw me against a wall. I tried to ignore the pain and make a dash to the stairs but he was expecting this and stood between me and grabbed me by the shoulders._

_He pulled his arm back and punched me in the stomach. I sank to the floor and felt tears come to my eyes._

'_I won't cry' I told myself._

'_I won't let him see me like this.' My breathing became ragged as I felt kick after kick being dealt to my stomach._

_Then finally he picked me up and threw me against the floor and banged my head against the floor until I felt darkness overcome me._

_All I remember after that is waking up in my bed barely able to move, but I somehow got enough strength to pull myself into the bathroom and cleaned my wounds._

_I had a cut on my neck that went from my right ear to a little bit above my shoulder, a cut going from right under my left arm around to the middle of my back._

_I knew I would have a hell of a bruise tomorrow but I wouldn't worry about that right now._

_I had other cuts but none that severe; I would have to cover them up unfortunately though._

_Then I remember somehow getting back to my bed right before I pass out._

((END FLASHBACK))

I finally got to school and met up with my group of friends who always hung out at the back of the school.

The first one I noticed was Sango who ran up me and gave me a big hug as soon as she saw me.

I winced a little from the pain but no one seemed to notice, and when she was done I got a good look at what she was wearing.

She wore black jeans with a short sleeved black shirt that said 'Bite Me' on the front and "I'll Bit you back" on the back.

She had beautiful brown hair with blue streaks and brown eyes like mine except hers were a little lighter.

She also wore black eyeliner and light blue eye shadow with a little bit of blush to liven her cheeks up a little.

The rest of the group came up to us during our hug session and just laughed.

Everyone in the group was Sango, Kanna, Kouga, Miroku, Rin, Hiten, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Shippo. (They usually all wore the same thing not exactly but you get the idea.)

"So Kagome what happened yesterday? You left so fast after school." Sango asked, worry written all over her face.

I paused a moment trying to think of a quick lie and smiled my little fake smile. I haven't smiled since my mom died about 10 years ago.

"Well I forgot to do my chores yesterday and I didn't want to get in trouble, so I went home early and got them done before my dad got home." I replied.

She smiled and shook her head signifying that she believed me.

All my friends knew that my mom died when I was we were all little but they never knew why and they sure as hell didn't need to know any time soon.

After that we all just stood there not really knowing what to say when everyone hears an EEP! And then a loud SLAP.

Everyone shook their head as they watch Sango beat the living hell out of Miroku for groping her ass yet again.

After Sango had had her fill she got up fuming. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways to go to class. My scheduale consisted of:

Biology- Mrs. Fries (sounds like freeze)

P.E- Coach Huckaby

World Geography- Mrs. Fontenot (Font-e-no)

Art- Mrs. Townsend

A Lunch

5. Algebra 1- Mr. Jeffery

6. German- Mr. Medellion

7. English 1- Mrs. Palmer (do they take English in Japan or is it Japanese?)

I walked into class and took my normal seat at the back of the room by myself.

I had no other classes with my friends and that was rather inconvenient.

I always sat alone since we had to sit at lab tables and mine was always the only one open because our class was rather large.

Class started and just when the teacher was about to start teaching someone walked in and started talking to the teacher.

I had my head down and was trying to sleep so I didn't really care who it was or what they wanted as long as it had nothing to do with my father.

After a few minutes I heard the teacher clear her voice and waited for everyone to settle down.

"Today we have a new student his name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself Inuyasha?" Mrs. Fries said.

I didn't hear him say anything after a few minutes and I just heard the teacher sigh.

"Ok Inuyasha why don't you take a seat next to Miss Higurashi. Kagome will you raise your hand please?" My teacher asked.

All I did was groan and move in my seat a little bit.

"Kago-" She started.

"WHAT?!" I yelled as I lifted my head up to glare at my teacher.

"Don't use that tone with me young lady, all you had to do was raise your hand. You can sit next to her Inuyasha."

After that she returned to the board to start her lesson for the day. I put my head back down while muttering a string of curses to myself.

I then felt a "whoosh" of air as this Inuyasha character sat next to me. He leaned back in his chair and made several attempts to get me to sit up but to no prevail.

Finally after 15 minutes of pestering me I looked up to glare at him and gasped. He was the most… well I wouldn't know how to describe him.

He had long silver hair with two dog ears on his head.

He smirked and I could see two fangs in his smile along with long claws on his hands.

He was wearing a black shirt that said "Gods busy May I help you?"

With a picture of a devil on it, and black and green TRIPP pants. Right when he opened his mouth to say something the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

I ran as fast as I could all the way down the long winding hallway upstairs to the locker rooms before I sat down in front of my locker and tried to slow my breathing down.

"Whats a matter _Kaggie_ being chased down again?" I heard her laugh as I stood up to look her in the eye.

"Well look who it is the Queen of all sluts, _Kikyo._" I said her name like it was poison and turned around to get into my locker.

Everyone knew that Kikyo was a slut and her goal was to go out with every boy in the school and then dump them.

All her friends hang around her like bodyguards and laugh or comment to anything she says.

I took my change of clothes and went into a bathroom stall before she could muster up anything to say.

I put up my normal clothes and walked outside to the track.

The outfits were terribly ugly and they were really, really short shorts and a tank top, but I always wore a jacket and sweatpants over them to hide all the bruises, cuts, and scars.

I was about to start running around the track since that day was a free day but heard my name.

"Hey Kagome!" I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and inwardly smirked to myself as Inuyasha approached out of breath.

I stood there staring at him while he tried to catch his breath.

He smiled at me and said "Hey, I never got a chance to talk to you in science I wanted to see if we could be friends."

I looked into his eyes to try and find any kind of lies or tricks.

When I found none I just said, "Sure" and started to jog around the track.

I could usually run fast but I had to pace myself because of all my wounds.

Inuyasha caught up with me and we jogged together side by side until we both decided to start walking.

We started little conversations, mainly about him because I didn't want to talk about me that much. Until we heard a a voice behind us that I didn't want to hear.

"Hey whats your name?" I heard Kikyo ask as she pushed me out of the way so she would be the only one standing next to Inuyasha.

"Its none of your damn business bitch." Inuyasha replied as he side stepped her and walk over to me to see if I was ok.

Kikyo turned around steaming mad and glared at me a few minutes before turning back to Inuyasha.

"Why would you want to be with a bitchy freak like her when you could be with someone like me?" She said the last part in what she thought was her "seductive" voice, but it just made me gag.

"I wouldn't go with you if it saved my life!" Inuyasha spat.

Then he turned me around and we walked away. For a few minutes she just stood there dumbfounded.

Then I heard her walk up to us and before I could turn around I felt her pull my hair and I fell to the ground.

'Thats it' I thought, 'That bitch is going down.' I stood up and faced Kikyo and punched her in the face.

She staggered and fell down clutching her nose as blood came gushing out.

She stood up and lunged at me and I easily blocked her and started punching her, until her friends came over and started trying to get me on the ground.

They finally achieved it and I found myself on my back on the ground with Kikyo on top of me trying to get a few punches into my face, but to no prevail.

I finally got her off me before I couldn't breathe anymore.

I managed to stand up and punch Kikyo in the stomach but she grabbed my arm and bit hard into it making a rather large line of blood start flowing from it.

I get one more punch into her before she kicks me and I fall to the ground knowing I would pass out when I hit the ground.

When I was falling I heard a numerous amount of footsteps and Inuyasha yell my name.

"KAGOME!!" Was the last thing I heard before I fell into something soft and warm then pass out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was my first chapter? I really hope you guys like it, but if you don't that's ok. This is my first story after all…… but I hope you review.


	2. Going Back Home

Im so glad you guys like my story and I hope you like my next chapter!!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Going Back Home**

I woke up to the sound of voices whispering quietly to each other, but I couldn't make out who the voices belonged to.

I opened my eyes and adjusted my vision to the dimly lit room.

I was laying on one of the small uncomfortable beds in the nurse's office.

I looked around to see Sango and Inuyasha with their backs to me standing right next to the door.

I struggled to sit up as pain shot all through my body. I cried out in pain as I wove my hands around my stomach trying to ease the pain.

I heard Inuyasha and Sango run over to me and a set of arms being wrapped around my shoulders.

I looked up to see a blurry Sango standing beside me holding me close to her.

When she was done she and Inuyasha sat down in chairs on either side of my bed.

My gaze wandered down to my hand as I played with the cuff of my sleeve.

We stayed in silence for what seemed like hours before Sango finally decided to speak up.

"Kagome," She started, "Inuyasha told me what happened and the nurse told us you had a lot of really bad cuts and bruises all over your body…" Sango stopped and I didn't dare look up.

"What shes trying to say is," Inuyasha said, "That we know that those wounds couldn't have been from Kikyo…..and both of us are really worried."

I stared blankly at the sheets covering my legs and opened my mouth to say something but I was at a loss for words.

After a minute or two I was finally able to come up with a response.

"I just….fell," I said barely above a whisper, "I was really sleepy last night and tripped and fell downstairs. There's nothing to be you need to worry about."

With that said I got out of the bed, grabbed all of my stuff, and ran out of the room before they could say anything.

I ran out of the school and down the sidewalk until I couldn't run anymore.

When my breathing slowed down I looked up to see myself standing in front of the park.

I went over to the swings and dropped my stuff to sit down and let the wind blow my hair back behind me.

After swinging for a few minutes I got up and decided to take a walk around the park.

I saw little kids running and laughing, some with each other, and others with their parents.

I walked along a little dirt path kicking up rocks and dust with every step.

I got to the edge of a thick area of that only had a dirt path going through it and surrounded by darkness and stopped.

I debated whether or not I wanted to continue my walk through the woods or to turn back, and decided to continue my walk whether it looked creepy or not.

I started to walk again and further into the deep abyss of forest the colder it got. I wrapped my arms around myself as I started to shake.

I heard footsteps behind me and I started to walk faster, but before I could take two steps I felt two arms snake their way around my waist and pull me towards them.

They leaned down and inhaled my cent and let out a deep sigh. I cold shiver ran down my spine as I squirmed trying to pry his arms from me.

"It's good to see you again Kaggie," he said and the name he used made me flinch, "It's been so long since the last time I saw you, I've missed you so much."

"Well I don't want to see you, _Naraku_," I hissed back, and as I said this his arms tightened around my waist.

He pulled me closer leaning his mouth towards my ear and putting his hand under my shirt gently massaging my stomach.

He smirked as he felt me start shaking and whispered in my ear,

"I have _will _have you back my sweet. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're in my arms again, and with that he left.

I started shaking as sobs wracked my body and I fell to my knees letting the tears run freely down my face.

I slowly got up and started running back down the path desperately searching for any kind of light.

I got to the swings and rummaged in my backpack until I got what I was looking for.

I pulled out the sharp razor blade and dug it deep into my arm after pulling my sleeve up.

I watched as blood ran down my arm and I sighed with relief. I pulled the blade along my arm creating a long cut and a trail of blood.

I did the same thing two other times and put the razor back letting the blood fall off my arm and onto the ground.

I put the sleeve of my shirt back over my arm, pulled the hood from my jacket over my head, and got up to walk out of the park.

After looking at my watch I saw that I had a little over ½ an hour before school let out.

I didn't really want to go home and face my father so I decided to go over to Sango's to see if I could spend the weekend at her place since it was Friday.

I walked past the school not bothering to look up.

As soon as I passed it the bell rang and you could here all the shouting and laughing of the students finally being let out for the weekend.

I continued walking until I got to the big gate separating the "rich" neighborhood from the rest of the world.

I walked up to the number box to open the box and I typed in the number for Sango's house and the gate slowly creaked open.

I stepped through the gate and made my way up the street to Sango's house. When I got to her house I walked up the driveway and to her front door and knocked.

When no one answered I decided to wait in her backyard until she got home because it was always unlocked.

Her backyard had a pool in the middle that took up about ¾ of it with a porch in between the pool and the door leading inside.

I went and layed down on the edge of the pool gazing into the dark blue water.

When my eyes started to droop I heard the front door open and close, and I quietly got up and went to the front of her house.

I stood in front of the door and adjusted the hood on my jacket before I knocked on the door.

As soon as the door opened I was met with a warm embrace from Sango in which I gratefully returned leaning my head against her shoulder.

After hugging for about 5 minutes we walked inside and up the stairs to her room.

Her room was really big and had black walls with blue carpet.

Her bed had a black and blue swirled bedspread, and had a wooden dresser across from it next to a door leading to her bathroom.

She had a big screen TV next to the dresser and had a dark blue couch across from that. She had a PS2, an Xbox 360, and a lot of games and movies.

Next to the couch there was a wooden desk that had the latest computer that just had gotten put on the market.

I walked over to the couch and sat down as Sango put in a movie.

When she turned on the screen the images from Gothika appeared. We sat in silence for the entire movie until it ended then she turned everything off.

We both sat there neither of us knowing what to talk about. Then Sango decided to say what was on her mind.

"Kagome," She started, "I'm really worried about you….we all are, even Inuyasha. I really want to know what's going on but if you don't want to talk about it I will respect your privacy."

"No," I blurted out, then stopped. I slowly took in a deep breath and let it out. "I need to tell someone I've been holding it in too long…… It all started when my mom died.

My father lost his job and started sulking around the house drinking more and more with each passing day.

At one point a few months after he started drinking he started blaming me for my mother's death and started beating me.

The beatings got worse and worse every day. It's been like that ever since.

I didn't want to tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to have to worry about me, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

I didn't know what my father would do if he found out someone knew what was happening so I always kept that secret."

By the time I stopped I was hugging Sango so tightly I thought I would never let go. Sobs shook my body as I cried into her shoulder.

She rubbed my back and whispered into my ear trying to soothe me and calm me down. I heard thunder shake the house as rain started to pound on the house.

By the time that was over it was 9:30 and we decided to go to sleep with me taking the couch and Sango taking her bed.

When the morning came I noticed that it was still dark inside her room and saw that she had shut the curtains on her window.

I got up off the couch and stretched my legs and actually felt good about living. Right before I went downstairs I heard my cell phone ring.

I took it out of my pocket and just stared at the caller ID. Unable to speak I opened it up and put it to my ear.

"You better get your fucking ass home right now," my father hissed, "You have 20 minutes."

He hung up and I made a mad dash for the window. I flung open the curtains, opened the window and jumped out.

Even though her room was on the second floor I easily landed on my feet and started running.

I sprinted the whole way home and kept my head down the entire time. By the time I got home I was breathing so hard I couldn't stand up.

When my breathing returned to normal I stood up and reluctantly went to the door. I slowly turned the handle and went inside.

As soon as I was inside with the door close I felt myself being slammed into the floor and my father straddling me on my back.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He asked as he slammed my head into the wooden floor.

"You know very fucking well that you don't go anywhere or do anything without my permission, and you will **always **pay the consequences for disobeying me."

Every time he spoke he slammed my head harder and harder until I went numb all over.

I don't remember what he said or did after that.

All I know is that I passed out after he got up and was kicking me in the side.

I woke up unable to move but noticed that I wasn't on the floor anymore but on my bed with new bandages covering my body.

I struggled to sit up for what seemed like hours but was really no time at all, but every time I moved even the slightest bit my body went through a wave of pain.

My body finally gave up and I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

I felt a nudge and opened my eyes to see my father standing over me swaying and poking me in the side.

"Wake hick up. It's time to go to hick school."

Great. He's been drinking again. I pulled myself out of bed and went to take a quick shower.

When I got out I wrapped all my wounds and got dressed in my regular outfit and put on some light makeup.

I managed to limp downstairs and go outside.

I stopped and looked down the road knowing there was no way I could walk all the way to school in time even with ½ an hour to get there.

I decided I mine as well try and I was about to walk down the driveway when my father grabbed my arm and led me to his car.

My father took me to school that day and I got out and walked towards the school.

I could feel everyone's stare on me as I walked through the crowds of people to get to the doors leading to the school.

I went inside, went straight to my locker found all my stuff from Sango's house in there, and then went to class.

I knew I had almost a ½ an hour but anything was better than being at home. I went to my desk and put my head down on the cool smooth surface falling into sleep.

The next thing I know the bell is ringing.

I groggily sit up and lean my head against my hand as everyone filed into the room.

I felt the familiar whoosh of air as Inuyasha sat down next to me.

I looked at him and could tell he was about to say something when the teacher cleared her throat. I looked up and gasped. It couldn't be….. he cant be here….. this all must be a horrible dream..

"Ok class we have another new student here today," Mrs. Fries said, "His name is……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHAHA cliffy w00t they rule!!!!


	3. My Old Enemy Returned

**Well thank you for reviewing…. Especially BlackParade…… . Im watching you…..**

**Anyways the only reason I have cliffys is because I know readers don't like reading them and it always keeps them wondering what that last word would be MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: My Old Enemy Returned**

"His name is Naraku," Mrs. Fries said. I stared at him my eyes wide and my mouth open. I gripped the edge of the table to keep myself from trembling.

"Now Naraku there is an empty table in the back of the room, you can sit there," She told him.

She left his side to go write something on the board. He slowly made his way to the back of the room brushing my arm as he went.

I heard him sit down behind me and felt his cold stare piercing right through my skin.

For the whole class period I sat in fear unable to move or speak.

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room to go to P.E. I quickly got changed and went to the track before anyone else got in the dressing room.

I started running, slowly at first, then faster and faster with each step I took.

Soon I was sprinting with my head down and tears streaming down my flushed face.

After about my tenth lap all the boy and girl classes were outside, some people were sitting around and just talking, and others were actually doing something related to P.E.

I took a misstep on the opposite of the track and fell scraping my knees but not caring.

I just sat up pulling my knees against my chest wrapping my arms around my legs and crying.

After awhile I heard someone walk up and felt a pair of arms pull me close. I looked up and stared into golden amber eyes.

Inuyasha pulled me closer and I leaned into his chest. I felt so relaxed from his warmth that I never wanted to leave him.

"I saw the look in your eyes when you saw that guy, Naraku," Inuyasha whispered.

I put my arms around him and pulled myself as close to him as I could. I felt a knot start to form in my throat, and my eyes start to water.

"I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. All you have to do is find me."

He gave me a reassuring hug as he said it, and a whole new set of tears started falling down my face.

We stayed like that until the coaches called us in to get back into our normal school clothes.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me back to entrance to the dressing rooms where he gently set me down. I reluctantly let him go and walked into the dressing rooms to change.

As soon as I walked in I felt Kikyo walk up with a menacing glare and stand in front of me.

"Well look here, the bitch finally got thrown aside like the dirty trash she is," Kikyo smirked as she said this waiting for my response.

I just kept my head down and walked around her.

"Don't ignore me, you good for nothing bitch." She said and pulled her hand back to punch me.

She started to swing and I grabbed in the air and turned around to face her.

"Don't fucking mess with me you slutty whore or I'll rip your hair out." I glared at her, let go, and walked away to change.

I heard her gasp as she stood where I left her shocked at my words.

I got done and the bell rang and I left to go to my geography class. In the hallway I walked alone trying to ignore all the stares that came my way.

I felt a strong hand wrap around my upper arm and pull me into an empty classroom. I was pushed against a wall as Naraku put his body against mine making it impossible for me to escape.

He put his head in the side of my neck and breathed in deeply.

I started to violently shake while I bit my lip to keep more tears from spilling out.

I opened my eyes to see a trickle of blood run down my chin and I heard Naraku smirk. He lifted his head and licked the blood off my face licking his lips.

His hands went up my shirt and started to inch up my stomach. He started to kiss along the edge making his way down to my neck.

He stopped and looked into my eyes with lust.

He pushes himself up against me even more as I started to shake more.

"We will be together soon enough my sweet, sweet Kaggie." He whispered seductively in my ear. He inhaled my scent then stopped.

I looked at him and saw a frown form on his face.

"You smell like a fucking half breed you slut." He said menacingly. He slammed me against the wall and slapped me across the face.

"You better stay the fuck away from him if you know what's good for you. I will kill him if I have to Kaggie…. And I don't want to have to hurt that beautiful face of yours like you forced me too last time."

He pushed me into the hallway and I walked the rest of the way to class.

I got there right before the tardy bell rang and I went straight to my seat in the back of the room.

Inuyasha was sitting next to my empty seat and he watched me walk up and sit down.

I was shaking and Inuyasha got up and put his jacket over my shoulders. I looked at him with thankful eyes and all I could see was worry all over his face.

Class went on like that for the rest of the period while the teacher went on about some country and its problems but I wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang in no time at all and Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me to an empty spot underneath the staircase.

He pulled the sleeve on my left arm up to reveal three long deep cuts on my arm. I pulled back and took a couple of steps away from him wide eyed.

"How did you know?" I asked. He didn't answer and his head was facing the ground and I couldn't see his eyes.

"How did you know?!" I asked, this time a little bit louder.

"I could smell the blood…." He said his head still down, "The smell of blood is strongest on your left arm and I just…. Guessed and…"He stopped and I knew he didn't have to say anything else.

I was so dumbfounded I didn't say anything.

"Why?" He whispered so quietly I barely caught what he said. I was the one who couldn't say anything this time.

"Why do you do it?" He asked more force this time grabbing me by the shoulders.

I flinched from his force causing the bruises on my arm to start hurting and stuttered out,

"Because…. I don't know," The last part faded out as I bowed my head in shame. I tried to get out of his grasp but he held on to me too tight.

"I don't want to see you get hurt whether it's by your doing or the doing of someone else. It's killing me to see you in so much pain….. I want to help you so much… but I don't know how I can."

He embraced me in a tight hug and took me to art class holding me like that the entire way.

"Ok class," Mrs. Townsend said, "Today you are going to do a freehand sketch. It can be of anything you want ok? Get to it."

I went to a corner with a small two person couch and sat down taking out my sketch pad and CD player out of my backpack.

Inuyasha sat down next to me as I put in my headphones letting the sound of Papa Roach's 'To Be Loved' pour into my ears.

I worked on my sketch for the remainder of class and finished it. I went up to the teacher and saw a look of amazement on her face.

"Wow Kagome you have so much good talent. I've never seen such fine work and passion come from a student. I'm really impressed, good work."

I took my drawing back to the couch and just stared at it. Inuyasha peered over my shoulder and smiled.

All I drew was a simple black rose that was bleeding.

I didn't color it because it would ruin the effect.

I left it black and white and shaded the darker parts of the rose and blood.

The bell rang signaling it was time for my lunch. I wasn't hungry and even if I was I had no money or food.

So I went out to the back of the school to the big Sakura tree. I climbed up and sat on the lowest branch but still out of site from anyone who passed by below.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. 'Finally,' I thought, 'I'm alone.'

I let the gentle breeze blow through my hair and I sat there for the rest of lunch. The rest of the day went like that until it got to the end of the day.

I walked out of my 7th period, out of the school, then to my house.

I walked up to my door and was about to go in when I heard two voices and it took me awhile to figure out who they belonged to and when I did I stood rooted on the spot in shock listening to their conversation.

"What do you want me to do?" Naraku asked.

"I want you to keep her away from her stupid good for nothing friends. I don't care how you do it, just do it and she's yours." My father responded.

"OK, done. They will be dealt with and I'll be by to pick her up along with all her things tomorrow. Have all her stuff packed I don't want to be kept waiting."

I heard them start walking towards the door and I ran around to the side of the house to where my window was.

'I don't believe it,' I thought, 'how could he do that to me, and he let that bastard do that to me all those years ago too.'

(By the way they are all juniors sorry I didn't mention it before now… D)

I climbed the tree next to my house and climbed through my window into my room.

I quickly grabbed a bag and stuffed it with as much stuff as I could. I went to my closet and pulled a little black box out from under a floorboard and put it in my bag as well.

I grabbed all my stuff and jumped out the window only leaving a note I had quickly written to my father. It read:

_Father I didn't know you would stoop that low and do something that horrible. I am leaving and this time I refuse to come home. I will not go live with that bastard Naraku and there's nothing you can do to change my decision._

_Kagome_

I ran down the road and back to school to see Inuyasha about to get in a black sports car with neon blue flames going down the sides.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. He turned around surprised as I ran up to him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" He asked.

I huff need somewhere to huff stay tonight. My dad huff my dad he……" I trailed off hoping I could wait to tell him until after I get to his or Sango's house.

"Ok get in."

Was all he said and I got into the passenger seat of his car.

We sat in silence for the whole ride to his house, which was only a street away from Sango's. We got out and went up to his room.

It looked almost exactly like Sango's except his was red instead of blue. I walked in and sat on his bed and he sat next to me.

"Did Sango tell you?" I asked suddenly. He looked up at me and sighed,

"Yes she told me everything."

"Ok…" I said, "Well, 2 years ago when I was a freshman I lived in Kyoto. (They currently live in Tokyo.)

Naraku and I were going out for about a year by then. My father allowed us to go out… I don't know why but he did.

Naraku was always kind and nice to me.

He was polite, he treated me well, and I felt as though I could really trust him, but one day he stopped being nice.

He would yell at me for doing very tiny things wrong or just yell at me for no reason at all, and he would hit me like my father sometimes.

I never broke up with him though… I don't know why I just couldn't.

Then one night he told me he was taking me to the movies but he knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a house in the middle of the woods on the outskirts of Kyoto.

That night he… raped me.

I wound up in a coma for two months and when I woke up the police told me Naraku was gone.

So two weeks after I was out of the hospital my father and I moved, but no matter where we would go he would always find us.

Until we moved here at the end of my sophomore year.

He never showed up until now…. I thought he had given up but I guess not. Then today I heard him and my dad talking in my house.

My dad told him that if Naraku could keep me away from all my friends then he could have me.

After I heard that I couldn't take it. I got all my stuff and left not caring what happened to me after that…."

By the time I was done I had somehow gotten in to Inuyasha's lap.

We sat like that for a few minutes until someone called for Inuyasha to go downstairs.

He told me he would be back in a few minutes and I lay back on his bed staring at his ceiling.

((With Inuyasha downstairs in his POV))

I walked downstairs to see my father and my brother Sesshomaru sitting on a couch in the living room. Sesshomaru was 22 and lived by himself in an apartment and worked with my father in his lawyer business.

"What is it dad?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled motioning for me to sit down in the armchair across form the couch.

I sat down and looked at him quizzically and waited for him to say what he had to say.

"I noticed you brought a young lady home with you today." He said still smiling I groaned,

"She's just a friend," I said, "Oh yeah; she kinda needs somewhere to stay for awhile."

"For how long?" My father asked.

"Forever… or until she can get a place of her own." I replied.

"Why?" He asked his smile turning into a frown.

"Well….. she's having some problems at home." I said and I told them everything I knew.

"Ok I will put Sesshomaru on the case right away." He said with a stern look on his face.

"Ok. Why is he here anyways?" I asked motioning towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm just here to visit little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ok well can I go back then?" I asked. My father nodded and I walked back to my room.

When I went in I found Kagome sound asleep on top of my bed.

I quietly went over to her and adjusted her so her head was on the pillow and the rest of her was under my blanket.

I went to the other side of the bed and layed down on top of the blanket so Kagome wouldn't think I was trying to do something.

I soon found myself falling into a deep sleep.

((Kagome POV))

I woke up in Inuyasha's bed with Inuyasha lying next to me.

I didn't want to wake him up so I decided to take a short tour of the house while I waited for him to wake up.

I got out of his bed and walked out of his room and down the hallway to the stairs.

I went down and went into the door to my right closest to me. I walked in gazing at a small kitchen with a small table and two men sitting at either end.

"Oh I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to intrude."

"No it's ok. You must be Kagome," the first man said standing up. "I'm Inutaisho, Inuyasha's father and this is Sesshomaru his brother."

He motioned to the other man as he shook my hand and Sesshomaru got up and did the same.

"We heard about your current condition and we would like to help," Inutaisho said, "My son and I are lawyers you see and we can help you get away from your father and Naraku without anyone being hurt in the meantime."

"Ok," I said, "Thank you for everything and I do intend on paying you for what you are doing for me."

"No that won't be necessary we are doing this to help you not for money." Sesshomaru said.

"Now you will have to talk to a friend of ours who will document and record everything you say so we can take it to court he should be here any minute now…."

As if on cue the door bell rang and I jumped out of my seat to answer it. When I opened the door I squealed in delight and jumped into his arms.

"It's been so long, I've missed you so much……."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY yet another one I love them so much haha…… too bad you must deal with them mwahaha.**


	4. Sorry

**Hello my faithful readers,**

**I'm sorry for the long pause but computer had decided to hate me and won't let me get on the internet.**

**I will try to get the newest chapter up as soon as possible. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**On the plus side I am going to make this chapter extra long to make up for the time I have spent working on it.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter when I post it. **

**P.S.- I've been having a little writer's block so if anyone has any ideas your welcome to express yourself.**


	5. Fun at the Mall

**Chapter 4: Fun at the Mall**

It's been so long, I've missed you so much Souta." I said with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He stepped inside putting his arms under me so I wouldn't fall.

Souta followed Sesshomaru and Inutaisho into the living room.

He set me down on one of the couches and sat down next to me, while Inutaisho and Sesshomaru took the couch opposite of us.

All three of them pulled out notepads and Souta pulled out what looked like a tape recorder.

"Ok, Kagome," Souta said in a serious tone, "I need you to tell us everything that has happened to you starting from the very beginning.

All three of us will be taking notes and I will be recording everything you say."

I took a deep breath and once again gave my testimony (Life story). I gave it slowly, the details of what I said replaying in my head as the words stumbled out of my mouth.

My eyes darted around the room as I tried to stay calm.

They were constantly looking from their notepads to me, mumbling to themselves and nodding or shaking their heads as I went along.

When I was finally done they wrote a few more things down and Souta put the tape recorder thing away.

We sat in a heavy silence for awhile none of us knowing what to do or say next.

Finally Inutaisho and Sesshomaru nodded to each other and got up and left the room.

Souta and I were left alone in the large living room both of us trying to tell the other what we were thinking, but not being able to.

"Kagome," he finally said looking at me, "Why didn't you ever tell anyone what he was doing to you? There were so many people you could have turned to."

"Because…." I said. "Because I didn't want anyone to have to worry about me, and I didn't want anyone to get hurting knowing what I was going through or trying to help me."

"But this is serious," He said pulling me into a tight embrace, "He could have hurt you a lot worse than what he has or he could have done much more horrible things than that to you.

I never knew he was doing things like that to you even when I was living there. You could have called me, or Sango, or Miroku or anyone else.

You didn't have to suffer for as long as you did… you shouldn't have had to suffer at all.

I'm sorry that I never suspected father of doing such heinous crimes. Even when I was still living with you I never knew he was doing such horrible things to you. I'm so very, very sorry…." We sat together silently crying in each others arms, when he was done saying what was on his mind.

We sat there for the longest time before we separated and said our goodbyes.

"Kagome, I'll always be here for you, but I can't take your case.

Since we're related it would cause problems for us both personally and during the case, but I know Sesshomaru is very good and will do anything to help you.

I have lots of faith in him and I hope you will too. I have to go to a case I'm working on in Kyoto now."

We stood up and he wrapped me in another warm embrace and I returned it burying my head in his shoulder.

"I love you Kagome and I know that all of this will end soon. I'll be in touch as soon as I can…. Take care of yourself."

"I love you too Souta, I hope you come back soon…. I've missed you so much," and with our final tearful goodbyes said we reluctantly let each other go and Souta walked out of the door.

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath as two strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me towards them.

I leaned into his embrace and inhaled his scent. (Zomg I wonder who it could be??).

I turned around and he pulled me back down on the couch and into his lap.

He gently ran his fingers through my hair and his other hand intertwined with my own.

"I'll always protect you," Inuyasha whispered softly in my ear.

"I won't let either of those bastards hurt you anymore.

You deserve so much better than what you've had and I swear that I'll help you get away from them."

I was so perplexed that all I could do is nod.

We sat like that until the sound of my stomach growling broke the silence.

I looked up into his golden amber eyes and he smiled a smile that I would soon come to realize I would always melt over.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me into one of the smaller kitchens and set me down at the table.

"Do you like ramen?" He asked and I nodded a smile slowly spreading across my face.

He walked over to two different cabinets pulling a pot out of and two packets of ramen out of the other.

He cooked the ramen and poured it into two separate bowls pouring a little bit more into one.

He gave me the one with more in it and I looked up at him but he had already begun to eat his ramen.

I picked up my fork and put a mouthful of noodles into my mouth savoring the luscious flavor. I finished my ramen and went upstairs to take a shower.

I got some clothes from my bag and opened a door in Inuyasha's room to reveal a bathroom.

I walked inside and locked the door.

I took off all my clothes and bandages and turned the water on getting in and letting the water run down my body.

I took a quick shower stepping out, drying myself off, and then putting new fresh clothes back on.

I walked out to find Inuyasha's room empty and I went and jumped on his bed landing on my stomach.

I buried my head in his blanket letting my entire body relax.

I stayed there awhile just enjoying the peace and quiet before I got bored and decided to go find Inuyasha.

I went downstairs to see him sitting on a couch watching TV.

I tried to sneak up behind him to scare him but when I got too close he pulled me over the couch so I landed on it and he straddled my waist and began tickling me until I could hardly breathe.

"Inuyasha stop laugh it. I can't laugh breathe."

I managed to get out and he stopped wrapping his arms around me and holding me in place.

We looked into each others eyes amber-gold and chocolate brown mixing.

Our faces inched toward each other until we were so close our noses were tip to tip.

Still we got closer to each other to the point where I could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on my face.

We were about to close the distance between us when Sesshomaru called Inuyasha into the kitchen.

Inuyasha got up and went into the kitchen and they talked quietly for about 10 minutes then Inuyasha came back in with a look of distraught on his face.

He pulled me up off the couch and led me to the door. When we were outside and the door was closed he turned towards me.

"Sesshomaru said we have to leave the house for a few hours because my dad and him are having a really big conference at my house….. So what do you want to do now?"

Inuyasha looked at me with a look of boredom on his face.

My face lit up with excitement because I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I ran off down the street toward Sango's until I got to her house and absent mindedly ran into her front door.

I fell backwards to the ground and I heard Inuyasha come up behind me and start laughing his ass off.

I just got up as Sango came up and opened the door with a look of confusion written all over her face, but I suppose it would have to do with the laughing Inuyasha and me getting up from the ground…. But I don't know.

We explained the whole situation and we made plans to go to the mall with everyone we could think of. When we got there we split up into two groups.

Each taking one side of the mall and we would meet up in a couple of hours.

Our group consisted of Inuyasha, Sango, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Rin, and myself.

We went around to some stores like Hot Topic and went in and tried on some clothes but we didn't buy anything.

After an hour and a half we got bored and decided to make up a plan to get the oldest meanest security guy in the mall fired and do some extreme stunts.

The first part of our plan was going around to the stores until we got all the supplies we needed for the plan. This included:

1. Duck tape

2. Rope

3. A lot of walkie talkies

4. Roller blades

5. First aid kit (just in case heehee)

6. Sharpies

7. Finger nail polish

8. Makeup

9. A camera (disposable and video camera)

10. A blindfold

11. Super glue

12. Shaving cream

13. Laxatives (stuff that looks like chocolate that gives you diarrhea)

14. Hair dye

15. Rubber gloves

16. Toilet paper

((Overall view??? Idfk…. Something like that 3rd person view))

By the time we had gotten all the… supplies it was time to go and meet the other group that was on the other side of the mall during our planning.

We told them our plan and we broke off into pairs and went to our designated positions. The groups consisted of:

1. Sango and Ayame

2. Inuyasha and Miroku

3. Kagura and Kanna

4. Hiten and Bankotsu

5. Shippo and Kouga

6. Jakotsu and Manten

7. And last but not least Rin and myself

We all waited anxiously as the security guard passed the first group.

Their part was to set up a stand of free donuts and coffee, and like we knew he would, he took the trap.

Soon thanks to our laxative sprinkles he would have to go to the bathroom and as if on cue the security guard got up and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him to the bathroom.

"Step 1 completed. The bird has left his perch and is headed to the bathrooms. Commence with Step 2." Sango whispered into the walkie talkie.

"Step 2 commencing group1 sign out." Miroku responded at his end.

The security guard spent about 10 minutes going to the bathroom and when he got out of his stall he was met with our very own Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why hello officer nice to see you today," Inuyasha said sweetly.

"Get out of here and on your way before I have both of you banned from this establishment for the rest of your short lives," He rudely retorted.

He made his way to the door but Inuyasha and Miroku stood in his way.

"We don't think you want to go yet the fun has only just started." Miroku said with a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Move out of my way now." The security guard said his temper rising.

"I don't think he wants to play our game with us Miroku, but he doesn't really have a choice."

Inuyasha and Miroku pulled out two bottles of shaving cream each and sprayed it in his face until he was covered completely by it waist up.

They grabbed him by his arms and pulled him out of the bathroom where group 3: Kagura and Kanna where waiting with the rope, makeup, and blindfold.

They bound his arms to his side and put makeup perfectly all over his face including painting his nails.

Then they mixed the bright blue hair dye and the super glue and put it in his hair while wearing the rubber gloves so they wouldn't get it on them.

They spiked his hair and then stripped him of his clothes (except his boxers come on guys get your head out of the gutter) and covered him head to foot with lots and lots of toilet paper.

"Group 4, come get the target and proceed to the next destination." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, we're on our way." Hiten responded.

In a few seconds they were there and Hiten and Bankotsu grabbed either side of the security guard's arms and pulled him outside to the flagpole in the front of the mall.

There Shippo and Kouga were waiting holding rope and they tied the security guard to the pole.

"Step 5 completed, Group 6 get to the flagpole with your weapon of choice and get here fast." Kouga said a little out of breath.

We're already on our way, we'll be there shortly." Jakotsu replied, and just as they said they were there in a flash bearing their weapon of choice…. a camera!!!

They took tons of pictures until there was no more room on the disposable camera.

"Step 6 is a go. I repeat Step 6 is a go." Manten hurriedly said into the walkie talkie.

"Ok, we'll get started right away." Kagome excitedly said back.

(Kagome POV)

"Rin get the camera ready we have to be fast." Kagome said.

"I know… ok its ready when you see the red light start talking." Rin said. I nodded and waited for the light.

Rin and I were the most risk taking in the group so we of course volunteered to do the most fun part of the plan. The light turned on and I put a smile on my face.

"This is Kagome and my camera girl is Rin. We are here today to give you a tour of the mall, starting from up at the top on the 3rd story going all the way to the bottom.

Ok Rin Lets go."

We started going on our roller blades slow at first then picking up speed.

As we past stores I would say the name fast and try to get in a few words about the store, until we got to the edge of the railing where we both took a flying leap off the edge and smoothly landed on the 2nd floor.

We were being chased by the other security guards by then and right before we got to the edge one of them had the nerve to throw a taser at me.

I fell to the ground spazzing out as Rin recorded it for future reference.

Rin finally got it away from me when the security guards got to close and she tried to get us over the edge.

She had to pick me up a little and kinda toss me over.

I landed on my feet but fell forwards on a bench because that taser had made me really dizzy.

Rin got down and I felt liquid run down my head but I paid no attention to it.

We were almost to the door when a row of security guards got in our path to the door and they didn't look like they were going to move.

I was semi better and we decided to just go over them instead of trying to find an alternate path.

We took a sew steps back and started to go as fast as we could then jumped as high as we could but one of the security guards managed to hit our skates and we went tumbling out of the mall getting large cuts and bruises from landing on concrete.

There were 3 cars waiting for us outside and we went as fast as we could, dove in, and we drove off laughing the whole way.

Bankotsu tended to our wounds but the last fall made my dizziness worse and I was mumbling everything I said and no one could understand me except for Rin.

We found out that I had a rather long cut on my right arm and head with other cuts and Rin had a cut on her cheek and left arm.

"Whats wrong with you Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.

"Igttzrd….." Was my over-intelligent answer.

"Oh…that," Rin said, "…Well Kagome got tasered by one of the guards and it lasted for about 5 minutes so she must still be out of it."

"Holy shit Kagome…. I never knew she could take that much…. Well we need to get her somewhere to lay her down where do you suggest?" Bankotsu said concern on his face.

"Are you guys still on walkie talkie with each other?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, here" Bankotsu said giving her his walkie talkie.

"Who all is on here?" Rin asked. Inuyasha and Hiten answered yes and explained we only needed one per car.

"Ok, well we need to get somewhere where Kagome can lie down because uhhh…. Yeah…." She said.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well… she kinda got tasered by one of the guards…"

"OMFG what the fuck is wrong with you why didn't you help her?! Anyways it doesn't matter we're almost at my house so we'll take her there." Inuyasha said.

When we got there Inuyasha rushed to my car and picked me up carrying me inside to lay me on his bed upstairs.

When we got inside we were greeted by Inutaisho and Sesshomaru who stared at us confusedly.

As soon as I saw them I pointed and started laughing maniacally my delirium from the taser pain starting to kick in.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked.

"Taser…mall… ask them I have to get her upstairs." Inuyasha quickly said rushing past them and upstairs.

He went in his room and laid me on his bed and went and got a cold damp rag to put on my forehead.

All I remember then is that he stayed by me until I fell asleep. I woke up to a chilly breeze coming in from the open window.

I got up and closed it to have myself being slammed into the floor a small quiet scream being emitted from my throat.

A hand instantly clamped over my mouth and I saw Naraku sit on top of me.

"If you make any noises of any kind I will take you with me and kill all your friends' with no regrets and have you watch every minute of it."

Naraku said in a threatening tone.

I whimpered under him and my body began to violently shake.

He bent his head low and started to suck on my neck.

He trailed his way up to my mouth, forcing his tongue in my mouth. He tasted vile and I could barely stand him doing this to me.

Tears ran down my face as I let out another small scream.

He slapped me in the face and I got away from him and went to a corner my eyes wide with fear watching every move he made trying to prepare myself for whatever he planned on doing next.

I put my hand up to my cheek and looked at it seeing blood on my hand.

Naraku came up to me and thrust his hands up my shirt roughly making his way to the edge of my bra.

He started kissing my neck again but instead of going back up to my mouth he went down to my chest.

I began crying so hard I couldn't contain myself anymore.

I closed my eyes trying to forget what was happening when I felt him being thrown off of me.

I heard growling and all of the Takahashi's got in front of me. Naraku glared at the Takahashi's then at me.

"I will get you know matter what it takes Kaggie, I don't care what I have to do but I _will _get you back and away from these people."

He said that and jumped out of the window shattering the glass all over the yard and Inuyasha's room.

I stood up and Inuyasha walked over to me with anger, hate, and sorrow in his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me and I collapsed into tears and then shortly after passed out from fear.


	6. My Second Home

Hey guys sorry for the long wait as I said before my computer's internet wasn't working and I couldn't get anywhere to have enough time to type all this up, but on the bright side this chapter's going to be extra long to make up for the time it wasn't up. Thanks for reviewing and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter and the rest of my story.

**Chapter 5: My Second Home**

I woke up to a warm hand being placed on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning over me.

He got up and walked away and Inuyasha took his place next to the bed.

I opened my mouth to ask what happened, but I instantly closed it as all the memories of earlier flooded me. The mall… the taser… and then Naraku.

I closed my eyes and buried my head deep into the pillow and Inuyasha put a reassuring hand on my back.

After I calmed down, I looked up to Inuyasha full with worry.

'I have to get away from here,' I thought sadly to myself, 'I can't let them get hurt because of me… I can't put them in danger.'

"You're not going anywhere Kagome," Inuyasha said as if he read my thoughts, "I won't let you put yourself in that kind of danger."

"But….." I started, "I'm also not going to- "Put anyone in danger," Inuyasha cut in,

"You won't be.

I'm a half demon and my father and brother are full demons along with a lot of your friends, except Sango and Miroku, but my fathers having the best security system he can get installed in all of our homes, so you won't have to worry."

I opened my mouth but he silenced me and I closed my mouth.

"Did you guys… catch Naraku?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head no and I got up out of the bed. He grabbed my arm and spun me around when I started to walk away and I just looked up at him dumbfounded.

He pulled me closer to him and wrapped me in a tight hug.

I put my head on his shoulder and buried my head in his chest and he pulled me over to the catch and sat down bringing me into his lap.

"We were all so worried about you when you passed out.

Your breathing was so light that we did not think you were going to make it and we panicked, but after awhile we knew you were going to be fine and we calmed down. You've been out since yesterday and you woke up just before noon.

You had the chills and a fever a most of the night but around three this morning it ended."

I looked at him with confusion written all over my face and he just smiled.

We stayed like that for a few minutes until our faces started to get closer again.

Our noses were touching and I could feel his hot breath on my face, but right before we were about to kiss I looked away and stared at the wall. My body went cold and I tried as best as I could to keep my body from shaking.

Luckily, he didn't notice how afraid I was and he let a small sigh.

'I did want to kiss him,' thought to myself, 'but I don't think I'm ready yet. I know its been a long time since what happened but now he's back and I just cant… not yet.'

I trailed off thinking to myself when I felt Inuyasha put me down on the couch next to him. He stared at me for a few seconds then got up off the couch.

"I'll be right back," he said, "I'm going to go and get you something to eat."

I nodded and he smiled his heart-melting smile before walking out and softly closing the door behind him.

I waited and listened until he got down the hall and downstairs. Once I was sure I couldn't hear his footsteps, I made a mad dash to get all my stuff in my bag.

When I had all my stuff, I ran to the window and pulled back the curtains. I quietly opened the window and stepped onto the edge right outside.

I closed the window and curtains just as quietly as when I opened them and climbed down the tree until I hit the ground with a soft thud.

I ran down the street and down the main street until I came the big gate separating the neighborhood from the rest of the town.

I looked around, saw the security guard nowhere in sight, and decided it would be better to just go over the gate.

(When you put in a code for someone's house, a code is sent to his or her home.)

I made my way over the gate and ran down a few streets until I came to what looked like an old run-down building.

After I caught my breath, I walked up to the door and knocked three times.

A slider opened and a pair of maroon eyes peered out.

"Name?" he asked.

I stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "Shadow Dancer."

He closed the shutter and opened the door wide enough for me to step through and I quickly walked inside, across the room, and down a long dark hallway until I reached a dimly lit room.

I stopped and smiled taking in my surroundings.

There was a small section of couches where some people slept when there were no more rooms or just hung out.

On the wall opposite of me there was a bar that took up the whole wall except for a door to the right of it.

On the side opposite the couches, there were two doors in the middle of the wall with a big screen TV on one side and a small kitchen area on the other side.

Someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around my waist spinning me in circles.

I gave a small scream of surprise not expecting the sudden movement. I turned around to slap whoever had done it when I looked into the blue eyes of Bankotsu.

I squealed and gave him a really big hug and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We walked over to the bar and I sat down at one of the stool while he went around the counter to make me a drink.

"So why are you here this time?" He asked.

"I…." I paused looking away from him, "well something happened at my house and I had to get away, I just couldn't take it anymore.

So I went to my… friend's house, but Naraku found me and he threatened my friends and I didn't want them to get hurt… but I couldn't go home I don't think I would be able to handle it after what happened.

So I came here because I'm pretty sure no one knows about this place, but I made sure no one was following me before I got all the way here."

By the time I was done, I was looking down at my hands that were fidgeting with my shirt. He set my drink down in front of me and I took it in both my hands and took a big swallow.

"It's okay," He said. I could tell he was worried but I don't think I could look at him,

"You can stay here and you'll be safe, and your right the only people who know about this place stay here and you know they wouldn't tell anyone.

Now that you're here no one will find you. We'll have to make a couple of safety precautions and you'll be fine, and don't worry about anyone else here we can take care of ourselves.

So you don't need to go and leave like you did last time, but I have one rule."

I looked up at him with look of sadness. He came around the counter and wrapped me in a warm embrace.

"We'll protect you as much as we can, but you still have to go to school. I'm not going to let you throw away your life because of what's going on.

You're the smartest person I know and when this is all over your going to lead a nice happy life, I promise."

We stayed with each other until I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I stood up and took it out and a feeling of dread went through my whole body.

Inuyasha flashed across the screen and I pressed the ignore button and turned my phone off. I sighed and put the phone back in my pocket.

I sat back down and finished the rest of my drink. Bankotsu sat down next to me and slowly rubbed my back.

"Who was that," He asked.

I sighed and replied, "Inuyasha… I was at his house when Naraku found me."

"That's the new guy right?"

I nodded and rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. I explained the whole thing from when I went home to when I arrived here.

"You know he only did it because he cares right?" He asked.

"I know," I replied, "but I'm not going to take the chance of hurting him or any of my other friends.

I know I'll be safe here because it's so secluded and no one knows where it is but my father knew where most of my friends lived and now he and Naraku both know where Inuyasha lives and I would much rather see myself get hurt than one of my friends."

I layed my head down on the cool surface of the bar while Bankotsu got up from his seat next to me and sighed.

"Ok, well let's get you settled in. Your bedroom hasn't been used since you were here last."

I nodded grabbing my stuff and followed him into the room to the right of the bar. We walked in and Bankotsu turned on the lights.

The room wasn't anything special. It had a bed, nightstand, dresser, desk, and a small computer.

I put my bags next to my bed and layed down sprawling over the soft comforter.

I took in the familiar aroma and Bankotsu walked out shutting the door behind him. I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

Sleep overcame me within minutes and I had a peaceful dreamless night. I woke up the next day to the oh so familiar sound of music coming from the outside room.

(It's Sunday in case anyone is wondering.)

I got out of bed and stretched letting my body get woken up. I walked out of the room and smelled the most wonderful thing in the world.

I walked into the kitchen area to see a big cheese pizza on the counter.

I got a plate from the cabinet above me, grabbed three pieces of pizza, and went to sit down.

Just as I started eating, I heard footsteps and turned around to see Bankotsu smiling at me and making his way over.

He grabbed a plate and some pizza and sat across from me.

"Do you like it?" He asked. I nodded and took another bite of pizza.

"As soon as I told Jakotsu that you were here he wanted to go see you but I told him you were sleeping and he was leaving today and won't be back until tomorrow.

So he thought he would make you one of his extra special pizzas."

I smiled and we sat in a comfortable silence the rest of lunch. We got up, cleaned our plates off, and put them back.

I noticed he was fully dressed and looked as if he had been out and I looked at him quizzically.

"I went to talk to Sango." He said.

I looked at him as if he was crazy and he laughed.

"Don't worry the only thing I told her was that you were safe. I didn't lean on or tell her where you were so don't worry.

I told her if you wanted to tell her where you were you would whenever you saw her next."

I calmed down, walked out of the kitchen, and went to sit down on one of the couches.

I sat there for a while until I heard I heard the door down the hallway open and close. I saw Kouga walk in and I ran over to hug him.

"Hey Kagome, I got off work as soon as I could. Bankotsu told me last night that you were here. Are you okay?" He asked leading me over to the couch in front of the TV.

I nodded smiling and we sat down and watched a movie. After that, we both just lounged around all day.

We played some video games sometimes Bankotsu would play and we listened to music but that was it.

At the end of the day, we all went to bed and I walked into my room and got in my bed dreading about tomorrow and what could happen.

The next morning Bankotsu got me up and I did the things I usually did to get ready in the morning in the bathroom that was connected to my room.

When I was done, I walked out to see that Bankotsu was the only one left.

He motioned for me to hurry and we walked down the hallway to the little room in the front of the house and saw the guy with the maroon eyes sitting in a chair.

He nodded towards Bankotsu and we walked outside and to the right until we got to the parking lot of a grocery store where Bankotsu's car.

It was a dark red mustang and I loved it.

(Not the old ones but not the newest one either a 1999-year or something… I don't know.)

We got in, drove to school and when we got there we drove around to the student parking lot and found a spot pretty close to the school.

I sat in the car unable to move when Bankotsu got out of the car and I just stared straight ahead at all the different groups of kids all around the school.

Bankotsu came over to my side of the car and pulled me out.

He held my hand reassuringly and we walked a little away from the car.

(Their like brother and sister… don't get any ideas.)

"Okay Kagome, I'll have someone watching over you all day but I made it clear to him that he wasn't to come in contact with you." He told me.

"Okay," I said, "but there's something else… I don't think I can see Inuyasha today. Not after what happened on Saturday. I don't want to have to hear him yelling right now."

"Okay, but you know you will have to talk to him eventually. You can't hide from him forever."

"I know just give me some time okay?" I said with a look of sadness and a touch of fear.

He smiled hugging me and the bell rang to go to class.

We left each other's embrace and walked to the school to get our stuff and go to class.

I hurried to my locker dodging people in the hallway and trying to think of everything I needed to get so I could get into and out of my locker really fast.

I got my stuff and was about to go out into the main hallway when I saw a pair of dog-ears above the crowd.

(Kagome's locker is in a side hallway.)

I gasped and one of the ears swiveled in my direction. I dashed down the side hallway in the opposite direction and ran all the way to my first period class.

When I sat down a thought ran through my head, 'Inuyasha sits right next to me.'

I sat there and thought of a way to change my seat so I wouldn't have to sit next to Inuyasha until I was ready to face him.

An idea came to my head and I rushed up to the teacher's desk to find her sitting down grading a paper.

"Mrs. Fries," I said.

She looked up and waited for me to go on.

"My contact tore last night and it was my last pair and I was wondering if I could move into a desk closer to the front until I get my new ones."

She nodded and I grabbed my stuff and went to sit down in one of the desks closer to the front. I sat down and opened my binder when Naraku walked in.

I didn't look up and he walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

He squeezed it until I looked at him and I could see anger in his eyes. In his other hand, he held out a note and I quickly took it waiting for him to let go of me.

He walked back to his seat and I put the note next to my binder and resumed writing down what I had been writing before.

Next, the girl whose seat I took came in and just stared at me.

I didn't look up but I could feel her cold glare on my back.

Mrs. Fries got up because the bell was about to ring and told her we would be switching seats for a few days.

When the bell ring Inuyasha walked in and headed straight for his seat brushing my desk along the way.

He dropped a note on my desk and I didn't make any attempt to touch it and waited for the teacher to start class.

The whole class she talked about something called the Dichotomous Key but I spaced out after a few minutes and didn't pay any attention to what she said.

She finished with about ten minutes and I took Inuyasha's note and read it.

It read: 'Meet me on the track next period, we need to talk.' –Inuyasha

I crumpled it up in my hand and shakily grabbed Naraku's note and opened it.

It read: 'You can't stay away from me forever. I will get you and you and your friends will pay for everything.

I will be outside the under the sakura tree after school. If you come with me and leave your friends, I will promise not to harm them unless you mess up again.

If you do not come with me, I will make your friends pay one by one until you learn. –Love Naraku

The bell rang and I jolted out of my seat putting the notes in my back pocket and I got to P.E. early and got dressed as fast as I could.

I went to check in with my coach and went downstairs, outside, and started jogging around the track.

About three quarters of the way around I decided to go to a more secluded area and went to a small trail in the trees next to the track.

It was a little dirt trail that went in a circle but no one knew about it except for me and Sango so I knew Inuyasha wouldn't find me.

After three laps or so, I heard the boy and girl classes come outside and it sounded like we had another free day.

When it was close to the end of class, I ran back out and joined a group of girls when Inuyasha had his back turned to me and I ran around with them until we got inside the dressing rooms.

I dressed back quickly and snuck out to wait outside of my third period class so I wouldn't meet anyone in the hallway.

The bell rang and I went into the class and went to my desk in the back of the room to wait for class to start.

Inuyasha walked in with the bell just like in first period and took his normal seat next to me.

I turned my head away from him and watched the door as a substitute teacher walked in through the door.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Alvarez and told us our teacher hadn't left us anything to do and we had a free day.

When she went to sit down in her seat, I grabbed all my stuff and went to talk to her.

"Mrs. Alvarez?" I asked. She looked up and smiled putting her pen down so I could have her full attention.

"I'm in Tech. Theatre, which is an elective, and we're building these trees for the upcoming play A Midsummer Night's Dream and I was wondering if I could go down to the auditorium and help them."

She nodded and wrote me a pass and I left to go down and help.

When I got there Kanna, Rin, and Hiten were working on the tree to far left of the stage.

I climbed up the steps and watched as Rin, Kanna held pieces of wood together, and Hiten screwed them together so they would stay together.

When they were done with those two Kanna looked my way and smiled as she ran up to me to give me a hug.

Kanna had shoulder length white hair and was a little short but was still a very pretty girl.

Rin soon joined us followed by Hiten and by then we were all laughing trying to stay standing from the large bear hug.

Rin had shoulder length brown hair and had part of it in a side ponytail.

Hiten had long black hair that he always kept in a braid that went down to his mid back.

We went back to work and I took over the screw gun and Hiten and Rin held the wood while Kanna would get things ready for us to put together next.

We stayed silent for a while until we started to talk about random things until Rin finally asked something I wasn't expecting her to ask.

"Kagome, Bankotsu said you're staying with us now…. Why?"

They all stopped and looked at me waiting for an answer.

I put down the screw gun and sat down on the floor taking in a deep breath and letting it back out.

"Before I tell you why you all have to promise me something."

I stopped and looked at all of them and they came closer and sat down in front of me.

"All of you must promise that you will tell no one what I am about to tell you under any circumstances, understood?"

They all nodded, swearing they would not repeat a word.

I picked up the screw gun, we all went back to work while I told them why I had left, and of everything that had happened.

After I had finished we stayed silent not knowing what we should say next.

After we finished putting two more things together, I ran up to the sound/light booth in the back of the auditorium, plugged in my iPod to the soundboard, and put on some techno music.

I ran back up to the stage so we could finish the tree before third period was over.

We worked diligently until the bell rang and we all grabbed our stuff and went to our fourth period happy that we managed to get one of the three tree frames built.

I got to art a few minutes early seeing Inuyasha already there looking at me as I walked in.

I averted my gaze away from him and sat down in one of the chairs across the room.

Inuyasha got up, sat down on the couch next to where I was sitting, and tried to grab my hand only to have me move just fast enough so that he missed me.

The bell rang and Mrs. Townsend walked in full of energy.

"Okay class, today you are going to draw someone or something that is important to you." She said excitedly.

"This is going to be a project and it is due next Thursday.

It can be either in black or white or in color but I will be expecting a little more from your drawing if it's in black in white."

She finished explaining the guidelines she passed out the rubric for the project.

Some people moved around to get better situated to start drawing and some people like me and unfortunately, Inuyasha stayed in our seats perfectly fine where we were sitting.

I took out my pencil, drawing pad, and iPod and put on some Three Days Grace as I started to think of what I cared about to draw.

As an idea hit me, I pulled out a wallet from the side of my backpack and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

Inuyasha watched with curiosity but I turned away so I was the only person looking at the picture.

It was a picture of a woman with long straight hair and beautiful sea blue eyes smiling holding a young girl with wavy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Both were smiling into the camera and the older woman held the child in her arms.

It was sunny in the picture and there was a huge field of flowers all around them in the picture along with a beautiful blossoming sakura tree to the back right of where they were.

I set the picture down in my lap and started to draw them.

I didn't get that far with my drawing by the end of the period and I darted out of class and ran to the sakura tree and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed in Bankotsu's number, put the phone up to my ear, and waited for him to pick up.

"Kagome?" I heard him ask over the crowd in his background.

"Yeah Bankotsu, I need to talk to you its really important. Can you meet me in the sakura tree in the back of the school now?"

I asked urgently picking little pieces of chipping bark from the branch I was sitting on.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, bye." He said.

"Bye." I said and we hung up.

I put my back against the base of the tree, looked around at all the flowers forming on the tree, and smiled.

I heard someone jump into the tree and looked to find Bankotsu sitting in front of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked coming closer to me examining and smelling for any signs of blood.

"I'm fine… it's just…. Here," I said and I pulled out Naraku's note from my pocket and handed it to him.

He unfolded it and read it.

He put the note down and sighed rubbing his head.

"I'm going with him." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"No you're not Kagome. I'm not going to let him win that easily.

You know exactly what he will do to you and I won't let him." He finished breathing heavily.

I stayed calm and looked away from him taking his hands from my shoulders.

"You don't have a choice Bankotsu."

I said just as quietly, "I won't let him hurt my friends and if that means going with him than so be it. I can handle whatever he does, and you know that…. I'm sorry Bankotsu. It's what has to be done."

I hugged him, climbed down from the tree, and went to my next period class.

The rest of the day went by slowly as the minutes drew closer to when I would have to meet Naraku.

The last period bell rang and I slowly went out of class, went to my locker, and put away all my stuff.

I found my small bag with clothes in it that I kept in there just in case I needed it.

I took the bag, walked outside to the sakura tree, and waited. A few minutes later Naraku came and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"It's good you came to me Kagome, and as I said I will not harm your friends… for now."

He whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my hand and led me away from the tree toward the student parking lot.

I saw Inuyasha run towards us from the corner of my eye and my heart filled with dread.

Naraku squeezed my hand and I saw Bankotsu stop in front of Inuyasha preventing him from coming any closer to us.

I let out a small sigh as we walked to Naraku's car.

It was a black sports Durango, he opened my door, and I slowly got in the passenger seat.

I put on my seatbelt while Naraku got in the driver's seat and started up and drove off.

We sat silently in the car and with each passing minute, I squeezed my bag tighter and tighter until my knuckles turned white.

He looked at me, I saw some anger in his eyes, and I instantly let go of the bag afraid I would make him mad.

We pulled into driveway for a small one-story house and he pulled into the garage and closed the door.

I got out and followed Naraku out of the garage and into the house.

(Naraku's house is like this: you pull into the garage, which is separate from the house. You go out of the garage and go to the right through a door going to the living room either from the backyard or to the laundry room.)

We walked into the living room and Naraku closed and locked the door before disappearing down the hallway on the left side of the room but on the right side of the fireplace.

I looked around examining as much of the house as I could.

To my right there was kitchen table and to the right of that room there was the laundry room.

To the left of the dining room there was a kitchen with another room beyond it.

In front of me was a hallway that led to the front door with the room beyond the kitchen to the right of the hallway.

The living room had a fireplace on the left wall and an entertainment center with a big TV to the right of it and then the hallway Naraku disappeared down next to it.

The living room had a three-person couch across from the TV and a chair across from me.

To the left of me a smaller two-person couch sat in front of a large window overlooking the backyard.

Naraku came back and stood in front of me wrapping his arms around me again. He took my bag and grabbed my arm leading me to the hallway.

At the end of that small portion of hallway was a door on our right that he opened and said was my room.

In front of us was another door that he opened revealing a bathroom.

To the left of the bathroom was another door that he opened revealing his room.

Down the hallway to the left at the very end was another door but he did not open it.

"This is my study." He said.

"You will never go into this room unless I am with you got it?" He said.

I nodded and he put his hand around my waist and led me down the hallway to my room.

He stopped in front of it and turned to me brushing some hair from my face.

He looked at me with eyes that I had never seen from him before. I looked away from him but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look back at him.

He lowered his face to mine and kissed me forcing his tongue into my mouth.

He dropped his hand back down to my waist and pushed me against the bathroom door putting his full body against mine.

He played with edge of my shirt rubbing my stomach trying to get every inch of me as he could.

After what seemed like forever, he stopped and went into his room leaving me standing in the hallway.

I went into my room and closed the door discovering no lock on my door.

My room consisted of a bed opposite of me with a small nightstand and light and a dresser across from it to my right.

There was a closet on the left wall, a window next to it, and a desk on the right wall with a computer on it.

I unpacked my bag into the dresser and closet, went over to my bed, and sat down.

I dropped my bag on the floor and heard something bang around in it and picked it back up. I opened the side pocket and found a clean razor blade and some fresh bandages.

I sank down to the floor and pulled the sleeve up on my left arm.

I pulled the blade across my forearm next to the fading scars of when I last cut myself. I watched beads of blood form and roll down my arm as I used the blade to create three more long cuts on my arm.

I looked around in my bag and found a little hand towel and wiped the blood away.

I wrapped up my arm and pulled my sleeve back down.

I climbed up on the bed and layed down burying my head in my pillow as I began to weep.

I cried as if I never have before until sleep overtook me.

I woke up to the cold hard wooden floor came into contact with head and stomach.

I looked up to see Naraku leaning over me looking me up and down. He grabbed my left arm and pulled me up until I was standing and I flinched from cuts.

He moved his hand to hold my wrist and pulled the sleeve up to reveal the bandages and blood start to show through.

I tried to take a step away from him but he started to squeeze my wrist until I heard a cracking and cried out in pain.

He through out of the room and into the hallway.

I tried to keep away as I put all my body as close to the wall as I could. He came out, punched me in the stomach, and slammed my head against the wall.

My hands held my stomach as I sank to my knees on the floor waiting until he struck me next.

He went behind me and kicked me in the back so I was flat on the floor.

I felt blood start to run down my face as I looked around trying to find a way to get away but finding nowhere to go where I could get away fast enough.

He kicked me in the stomach continuously until I coughed blood up and turned over on my back.

He leaned down and grabbed my chin bringing me face to face with him.

"Now if I ever find you doing anything like that again I will not only make you pay for your actions but I will make one of your friends pay too. Do you understand?"

He asked me calmly.

He spit blood in his face and he slammed my head against the floor again.

He picked me up and through me across the living room and I slammed into the wall.

I tried to get up using my left arm but as soon as I put pressure on it, I felt it crack more and I let out another cry of pain as I rolled onto my stomach.

I felt him take something sharp and run it down my back and I tried to control my screaming.

I felt myself fading away as he continued to abuse me.

I finally heard him walk away and slam a door to my left as I came closer and closer to unconsciousness.

I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms.

(I wonder who it is??)

My eyes were hazed over and couldn't tell where he was going but I could feel my body hurt more with each step he took.

I felt myself being placed down on something soft and something cold being placed on my forehead.

I looked around trying to see what was going on but my eyes were too glazed.

My body got warm and I couldn't fell any more of the pain as I slipped away. When I woke up, I looked around my room to see that it was very dark outside.

I tried to get up only to be reminded of what happened last night. I looked at my body to find it all bandaged up and my wrist with a wrist guard on it.

I got my cell phone and looked to see what time it was 3:05 a.m.

I struggled to sit up, get out of bed, and limp over to the door.

I put my ear up to it and couldn't hear anything, so I decided to see what all I could do on the computer.

I booted it up and waited until it got to the desktop.

Surprisingly I saw AIM and decided to get on. When the Buddy List loaded up, I looked to see if anyone was on and surprisingly there was.

Just as I was about to talk to someone, an IM window popped up.

(Everything in bold is on AIM. Italicized bold is Kagome, normal bold is everyone else.)

**DeMoNdUdE: Kagome?**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _Yeah its me Bankotsu._**

**DeMoNdUdE: Are you okay?**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _yeah I guess im ok for the most part._**

**DeMoNdUdE: I dont like the sound of that… but anyways. im sorry but i told Inuyasha about everything. We're trying to find a way to get you away from there.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _Ok I understand but theres nothing you can do. the minute you take me away from him he'll try to hurt one of you guys and I wont let that happen._**

**DeMoNdUdE: We know that's exactly why Inuyasha and his family are over here, so we can figure this out. His brother and dad are lawyers, and they'll know how to get you away from there.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _you don't have to do that, I'll be fine. I dont want anybody risking anything for me._**

**DeMoNdUdE: we know that, but we are going to anyway. Your too important to all of us to lose, but you'll have to talk to Inuyasha in class tomorrow. See if you can get you and him out of third to come down to the auditorium.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _Ok, I'll try. But just be careful. I don't want anyone getting hurt._**

**DeMoNdUdE: don't worry we are and we will, but you try to be safe too. I gtg bye.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _ok bye._**

**DeMoNdUdE has logged off. **I was about to log off when I saw someone else log on, I noticed who it was and opened a new IM window.

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _Hey Sango_**

**DeMoNsLaYeR: OMG, Kagome are you okay we've all been so worried.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _don't worry Sango im fine._**

**DeMoNsLaYeR: ok well please try to get away Kagome you have to get away from Naraku.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr: _you and I both know that I cant and you know why, but don't worry I'll be fine, but speaking of him I should probably get off before I get caught bye._**

**DeMoNsLaYeR: ok bye I'll syl.**

**ShAdOwDaNcEr has logged off.**

I got off the computer and layed back down on the bed staring at the ceiling trying to get back to sleep.

After a few minutes, I was asleep and before I knew it, Naraku was awaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Naraku next to me gently shaking me awake. I sat up and clutched my stomach feeling pain run down my body.

He carefully picked me up and brought me to the bathroom, setting me down on the toilet.

He left and a few minutes he came back carrying a new set of clothes for me.

He pulled a first-aid kit out from the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink and a few extra rolls of bandages.

He got a towel out and started the water and when it was the right temperature, he left the bathroom closing the door behind him.

I got undressed and took off all my bandages and stepped into the shower letting the warm water run over my body rinsing all the dried blood down the drain.

I shampooed and conditioned my hair and carefully washed my body until I felt clean.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower into the foggy bathroom.

I dried myself off and wrapped my body with the new bandages as best I could and put on the clothes Naraku had brought in to me.

I grabbed my old clothes and the old bandages and walked out of the bathroom and to my room.

I folded up my clothes and bandages and set them on the floor in front of my dresser.

I pulled out a little mirror I put in one of my drawers and looked at the large bruise on the side of my face.

I took some cover up and carefully put it on around the cuts and scratches until the entire bruise was covered.

When I was ready to go, I walked out of my room and stood in front of it until I saw Naraku walk out of his bedroom and come towards me.

He grabbed my chin and turned my head different ways until he was satisfied with no bruises showing.

There was still a large cut going down from my right eye to the edge of my mid-jaw.

He walked towards the back door and motioned for me to follow him and I ran to catch up to him as he began to walk outside.

We got in the Durango and drove to school.

We got there with about ten minutes before classes started and when we both got out he left me standing next to his car as he went behind the school and out of sight.

I walked inside and to my locker to get my supplies for my classes to find Bankotsu standing next to it.

He was facing away from me and I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped a little and turned around to see me smiling.

He gave me a hug and put me down after noticing my spasm of pain, looking me over.

He looked held up my wrist and examined the brace protecting it, turning it over looking to see if it was in any way hurting me or unsafe.

"Sesshomaru said it was bad, but I didn't think he meant this." He said quietly to himself, looking down.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"What?" He said looking back up to me.

"You just said Sesshomaru said it was bad, but you didn't think he meant this." I said, frustration in me growing.

"Oh, I did?" He asked. I nodded and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru followed you two when you left. To see if he would hurt you.

He stayed for a while, but when he was about to leave he heard Naraku start yelling at you.

He knew he couldn't stop what happened so he did the next best thing he could…

He recorded it.

He got everything on tape from when he threw you out of that room.

He wasn't just going to leave you there so he waited until Naraku left then he went in and bandaged you up, but don't worry he made sure no one saw him."

"Bankotsu…. I told you not to try anything. He saw it I just know he did…. now its going to be even worse when we get back."

I groaned, knowing the worst was yet to come and I knew I would have to pay for what Sesshomaru did….

but in the end maybe, just maybe it would all be worth it.

I opened my locker and got the stuff I needed for my classes and walked with Bankotsu to my first period class.

We stopped outside and gave each other one last hug before I went inside for class and he walked down the hallway to get to his.

I looked around when I walked in and noticed Inuyasha and Naraku were both already in their seats looking at me as I walked to mine. I

fearfully looked at Naraku to see hate burning in his eyes as he waited for me to try to make even the slightest motion to Inuyasha.

I sighed and sat down in my seat waiting, for the bell to ring.

The bell rang and our teacher walked in just as cheerful and energetic as she always was in the morning.

"Ok class, today you are going to be assigned a partner, and you and that partner will be given the name of a virus.

You and your partner will have to research the virus and put the information on one of the selected choices.

You all have one week to complete this and it is an out of class assignment.

The following partners are as followed…"

I spaced out as she began to call out the names of the partners for the project.

After about ten minutes of yelling and protesting, she finally got to my name and I wasn't sure what I should have felt about it.

"Ok, the last group is Inuyasha and Kagome."

With that said, she went back to her desk and sat down as partners went up to her to get the name of the virus.

I sat in shock and fear as I saw someone come up to me and put a hand next to mine. I looked up into amber eyes and part of my fear went away.

He pulled up a chair and sat down, moving his hand out of my view.

"We're doing rabies." Inuyasha said, "We'll have to meet up somewhere and do this…. Do you want to go to my place or to yours?"

I looked at him with a look of fear mixed with desperation and looked away.

"I don't know…" I whispered, "I'll have to ask Naraku. I don't think he'll let me go to your house, but I don't want you going over to his either… I'll… I'll tell you later…"

We sat in silence for the remainder of the class until the bell rang and we simultaneously got up and walked out of the classroom.

We went different directions and I was soon met with someone pulling me into a nearby empty classroom.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

Naraku asked, his face growing red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" I stuttered out.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You got yourself paired with that damned half breed on purpose."

He yelled at me pushing me against the wall.

I screamed as pain shot down my back and my lags gave way, but Naraku held me up.

"N-No," I tried to explain, "I didn't even know about it until today!"

"That's bullshit!" He yelled, pushing me against the wall.

He let go and I sank to the floor letting out short breathes. My eyes started to get dazed as I searched around to find Naraku.

"You knew we were having a project and you got the teacher to pair you with him!"

"No," I said again, "I swear I didn't…. but… what do you want me to do? We have to do the project."

I looked around in front of me unable to find Naraku's whereabouts.

"Fine," He said, "Go to his house because he sure as hell isn't coming to mine, but if I hear that you told him anything, or if you did anything with him it'll be both of your heads, got it?"

He said grabbing my chin and lifting me off the ground. I let out a small yes and he let me go leaving the room.

I struggled to regain my balance and walked out of the room and down to P.E clutching the wall the whole way.

I got to P.E. right when the bell rang and discovered most of the girls had already left except for Kikyo and her group of laughing friends.

I walked past them and went to my locker to get my gym clothes.

I got the clothes and went to go change in one of the bathroom stalls, but when I got out, I noticed Kikyo and her friends were in a circle whispering amongst each other.

I put away my normal clothes and locked my locker back up just so no one would be able to break into it.

I walked out of the locker room and outside to notice that everyone was just lounging about.

Some were in the bleachers, some were walking around the track, and some went to go sit or lay in soft grass on the football field.

I walked to my right to sit next to the wall so I wouldn't have to support myself that much.

I leaned back against the warm wall and looked to my left to see Inuyasha come and sit next to me.

I looked at him with a weak smile before I turned my gaze to the clouds passing over us in the blue sky.

"So…" Inuyasha said trying to strike up a conversation, "Where are we going to do our project?"

"Naraku said we were doing it at your house." I said all in one breath.

I looked around to see if anyone was near us and listened as hard as I could to see if I could hear anyone who was hiding and spying on us.

When I was satisfied, I turned to face Inuyasha, looking into his deep golden eyes.

"Next period, since we have a substitute, I'm going to see if both of us can get out of class to go work on some stuff in the auditorium.

So, you're going to have to act like you're in my class so you can get out too, okay?"

He nodded as rain started to lightly sprinkle all around us.

Everyone made a mad dash to get inside and Inuyasha stood up and waited for me to get up so we could go inside.

I gripped up and slowly tried to get up only to feel pain shoot all through my body.

I cried in pain as I sank back to my knees and clutched my stomach. Inuyasha kneeled down beside me and carefully picked me up bridal style.

He carried me inside and gently set me down in front of the locker room door.

I held on to him as I tried to regain the strength to walk inside. I let go of him and slowly walked into the locker room staying close to the wall.

When I got inside, I went to my locker to find it open and my shirt missing.

I looked around to see Kikyo and her friends pointing and laughing at me. I walked over to them and pulled Kikyo up off the bench.

"Where the fuck did you put my stuff?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"How should I know? I haven't touched your clothes."

She said smiling a very sickening smile.

"Bullshit," I said pushing her against the lockers, "I know you took my stuff now where is it?!"

I said getting closer to her yet again seeing her flinch in fear with each step I took.

The bell rang and they all ran out with fear on their faces.

I sighed and waited for everyone else to leave before I went to the door and peered out to see Inuyasha waiting for me outside.

"Inuyasha," I whispered.

He looked in my direction and walked towards me but still kept his distance.

"I need to borrow your jacket for today."

He looked at me quizzically but took his jacket off and handed it to me.

I went back inside and quickly changed into my pants and put Inuyasha's jacket on over my undershirt.

I walked out with my stuff to see Inuyasha still waiting for me and we both walked to class getting there just before the bell rang.

The same substitute was back in here and I again asked if I could go to the auditorium but this I asked if Inuyasha could come with me.

She agreed and Inuyasha and I walked down the empty hallway until we got to the auditorium.

We went in to find Hiten, Rin, and Kanna talking to each other each looking as distressed as the other.

I cleared my throat and all three of them looked up at Inuyasha and me and walked over to us.

We all three hugged each other and I introduced Inuyasha to them.

**I'm really sorry that it took so long to update but I Guess I forgot that I had more than one chapter that I hadn't posted, but as I promised I made this chapter extra long. I hope you like it, and review if you can!**


	7. The Get Away

**Hey everyone thanks for reviewing and again I'm sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters up, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up my computer is still busted and i haven't had any time to go to the library. From now on I'm going to try to keep the chapters as long as the last one but I can't make any promises. I hope you like the next chapter and review if you can. Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: The Get Away**

I walked over and picked up an abandoned piece of paper on the floor and looked at a messy scribbled drawing of the tree that goes on stage left.

I picked up a pencil on the ground next to my foot and erased parts of the tree and drew in other things to help improve the drawing.

By the time I was done Rin and Kanna were looking over my shoulder at the newly improved drawing and ran off to get supplies ready to start building.

I looked around to find Inuyasha and Hiten whispering quietly to one another over on the side of the stage to my left.

I went to the booth and put on some techno music to listen to while we worked on the tree.

I went back to the stage to see Inuyasha and Hiten cutting one of the pieces of wood for the base of the tree.

I took the drawing from Rin and instructed them how to cut and put the wood together because I couldn't do anything myself.

When we were done we stood back in awe and gazed at our finished tree.

We all tried to imagine what it would look like when it was completely done.

We had about fifteen minutes and we all went into the audience to sit and relax before we had to go to our next class.

Inuyasha pulled me aside from the others and we stood in the far corner away from the stage.

We stood there for a few minutes before Inuyasha reached out and took my injured hand in his.

He gently ran his fingers down the splint as he looked at my face for any signs of pain.

He softly put my arm down and looked me over trying to uncover the hidden bruises beneath my long sleeves.

He reached out to me again and I took a step backwards and he lowered his arm with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

I reached out to him and took his hand in mine and we looked into each others eyes.

He embraced me in a gentle hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist without knowing it.

We stayed like that for a few seconds before I pulled away and stared at him in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Why?" I asked, "You know he'll find out that we just did that and what he'll do…"

I trailed off and looked away from him.

"I….I'm sorry," He said quietly,

"It's just that I was so worried about you I didn't know what to do…"

He grabbed my chin and made me look up to him in one swift motion.

After a few seconds I leaned back and tried to sit on the arm rest of the seat as pain from all my wounds shot through my body.

I flinched and Inuyasha came closer to me to try to help me.

The bell rang and we left the auditorium one at a time so we wouldn't draw any attention to ourselves.

I walked to art alone without any interruptions and went back to the chair I sat in yesterday and pulled out my iPod and all the things I needed to draw with.

Last but not least I pulled out the small folded up picture that I was drawing.

I put my headphones on and Blood by My Chemical Romance poured into my ears. Inuyasha came in and took the seat next to me and started to work on his drawing too.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone got up around me to either go to lunch or go to their next period class.

I stayed in during lunch and continued to work on the drawing until the last few minutes of class and I got up and walked to my next period class.

I went to the back of the class and put my head down as I waited for the tardy bell to ring and for the teacher to start teaching.

Our teacher walked in after the bell rang and started to lecture about polynomials and I slowly drifted off to sleep for rest of class.

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing in my ears.

I lifted my head to find notes and a worksheet on my desk.

I picked them up and walked to my next period class, German. I went to the back of the class as usual and propped my head on my right hand as I started to nod off to sleep.

Before the bell rang I glanced over to the door to see Naraku walk in.

I sat as still as I could and held my breath as he walked past me and went to his seat to aisles over from me to the left.

I looked around to try to find someone I could move and sit next to but I unfortunately didn't know anyone in this class, like in most of my classes.

The teacher got up from his desk and walked to the board and started writing sentences for us to translate

I pulled out a piece of paper and started to copy the sentences down and then wrote them down how I translated them.

Our teacher walked around and examined our work but when he got to me he stopped and looked over my work thoroughly and smiled as he walked down the next row.

The rest of class went by very slow as I watched the clock slowly tick to the next second.

When the bell finally rang I got out of the class as fast as I could and ran down the hallway to get to my last period of the day.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and tripped in the hall and fell.

My stuff flew all around me but no one was in the usually crammed hall.

Someone kneeled down and started to help me pick up my books.

We stood up and he handed them to me and I looked into the eyes of Naraku. He stepped closer to me and I backed away until I was all the way back against the wall.

I held my breath as I looked around to try to find someone in the hall who could help me but it was still empty.

Naraku put his hand on my cheek and turned my head so we were almost nose to nose.

My breathing started to come in short shudders as his face inched towards mine. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for his lips to come in contact with mine.

When he didn't kiss me I opened my eyes to see him a little above me breathing heavily and his eyes closed.

He moved his hands to the wall on either side of me and put all his weight on them while he bowed his head and started to regain his breath.

He looked up at me with lust in his eyes and walked the opposite way from which my class was and continued my way to class.

I got to class right as the bell rang and went to my seat on the far side of the room.

Our teacher was going over the homework from the previous night and I just sat there and stared at the wall opposite from me.

When they were done my teacher started to right notes down on the board and the people around me took out paper and writing utensils and started copying it down.

She talked about how next week we would start our poetry unit and after we went over all the kinds of poems we would be learning we would have to pick one or two of them and write a ten line poem on a topic of our choice.

We would be getting the rubric next week but should start thinking about what we would write our poem on.

We finished our notes with ten minutes left in class and I put all my things away and laid my head down on my desk.

I closed my eyes and tried to relax knowing I would have to go back with Naraku to his house after school.

When the bell rang I slowly got up and walked to my locker and put away my backpack.

I closed my locker and walked down the hallway with my head down avoiding contact with anyone and everyone I saw.

I walked outside and around the school and sat down next to the sakura tree and waited for Naraku to come.

I leaned my back against the tree and closed my eyes.

Something fluttered across my vision and my heart raced as I opened my eyes expecting to see Naraku standing over me.

I looked around to see no one there but there was sakura lying on my lap.

I picked it up and held and held it in my hands as I laid back against the tree again and let out a sigh of relief.

Before long I heard someone walk up to me and stop.

I kept my eyes closed expecting it to be Naraku but when he didn't make any motion to move me I sat up and opened my eyes.

Before my eyes could focus to the person standing next to me something covered my eyes so I couldn't see.

I reached up to take it off but a pair of arms grabbed mine and put them at my sides while laying me down on the ground and sitting on top of me.

I started to panic as my heart began to race faster and faster.

I tried to scream but a damp cloth was placed over my mouth muffling any sound that came out.

I smelled chloroform on the cloth and tried my best to hold my breath while I twisted my body and kicked my legs in an attempt to free myself.

After I couldn't hold my breath any longer I had to start taking in breaths of the chloroform.

I started getting dizzy and it was getting harder and harder to try to break free.

I stopped moving as I got to the point that I was so dizzy I couldn't even think straight and right before I passed out I felt the person lift there wait off of me.

When I woke up I had a pounding headache and I was in a dark room laying on something soft.

I sat up and rubbed my head while I looked around into the darkness until something caught my eye.

There was a strip of light on the floor leaking in from outside the door.

I stood up and went over to the door and to my surprise it was unlocked.

I slowly and quietly opened the door just enough for me to look out.

I looked around for a minute before I gasped in surprise and swung the door open.

I looked around and my head started pounding even more making me close my eyes from the pain.

I reached out for the door frame and when I felt nothing but air I felt myself falling through the air.

I waited until I felt the impact of the ground but instead I was stopped by something soft and warm.

(She didn't fall that much she was like this  \ but a little more at an angle.)

I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha looking down at me with a caring expression on his face.

I pushed away from him and tried to stand but I moved to fast and I tripped and fell on my ass.

(Pardon my language.)

I sat on the floor and rubbed my head trying to rid myself of my accursed headache.

Inuyasha knelt down next to me and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and once again tried to get up but this time Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder and I sat back down on the floor.

He picked me up and carried me to the on the opposite side of the wall.

There was no music playing like there usually was and it seemed that we were the only ones in the room.

(Do you know where they are?? If you don't then shame on you.)

Inuyasha put me down on one of the couches and sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes but my wrist started hurting and I tried to inch my other hand over to it without Inuyasha noticing but he had been looking at me and noticed and the expression changed on his face but I didn't dare to look at him.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"It's fine." I said trying to focus my attention on something elsewhere.

He moved a little closer and took my injured arm and held it in his.

"I know you say your fine but you need to be examined by someone.

I can smell a lot of blood on you which means your wounds aren't done bleeding yet and you need to have someone wrap you so you will heal faster."

He took my chin with his free hand and turned my face towards him so he could look into my eyes.

"My father, Sesshomaru, and Bankotsu are in another room talking but they should be out any minute."

I nodded and started thinking to myself trying to think of how I got here when it hit me.

"Wait…" I said causing Inuyasha to look at me.

"At school someone kidnapped me. What happened?! Who was it? Was it Naraku?"

I stood up frantically and started pacing in front of the couch.

"I don't understand why I'm here. I remember what happened at school I know it wasn't a dream…"

The more I said the more exasperated I became until Inuyasha stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Calm down," He said.

I looked at him like he were crazy and he laughed a little bit before he sat me back down. He grabbed my uninjured hand I waited for him to explain.

"Yes, you were kidnapped, but don't worry your safe. Bankotsu and I did it. It was the only way we could get you away from Naraku.

If he knew we did it he would know where to find you and we knew you and would probably go after your friends.

So you don't need to worry you weren't hurt or anything."

I breathed in a sigh of relief and leaned back into the couch.

"I was going to wait until those three got back out so my dad and Sesshomaru could explain it to you, but you deserve to know."

I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back.

I scooted over to him and leaned my head against him and wrapped my arms around him and we just sat there.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha. You don't know how much this means to me."

He rested his head on mine and stroked my hair as he took in a deep breath.

"I just want you to be safe, Kagome…"

We sat in silence enjoying each others embrace until we heard a door open to our side.

We jumped apart and scooted a little ways away from each other as we watched Bankotsu, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho come our way and sit on the couch opposite of us.

"Okay Kagome we talked and decided how we are going to handle this.

You will remain here all day until we can figure out what to do next while Inuyasha and Bankotsu continue going to school.

We will collect all notes and homework that you will need while you are absent but you cannot leave.

Either Sesshomaru or myself will be with you at all times just in case someone ever finds you here.

Sesshomaru has informed me on your condition and he is going to look at your wrist so we can take further actions and someone you are comfortable with will take a look at your stomach, back, and the other places where you will need new bandages."

Inutaisho finished and Sesshomaru and I stood up and he led me to my room.

We walked in and he closed the door behind me.

He motioned for me to sit down and I did while he pulled out another more study looking wrist guard than what I had on.

He slowly and carefully took off the wrist guard I was wearing and sat in a chair in front of me. For a few minutes we sat in silence as he examined my wrist.

"Tell me when it hurts." Sesshomaru said and I nodded.

He put pressure on a part of my wrist and pain surged through my arm as I winced and slightly pulled my arm back. I apologized and he only nodded.

"Try moving your fingers." He said.

I tried only to barely being able to move them.

I looked at him and his face was unreadable. He took the other wrist guard and put it on.

He got up and walked out and shortly after Bankotsu walked in with a first-aid kit and set it down.

I stood up and took off my shirt so I was in my undershirt and waited until Bankotsu was ready.

I took off my undershirt to reveal bandages with fresh blood seeping through.

(They are like brother and sister, so don't get any ideas…)

I held my arms out as he took them off as carefully as he could so he wouldn't hurt me.

He cleaned the gashes and put on a new gauze bandage. I got through it mostly pain free but sometimes I would feel pain and jump a little only to cause more pain.

When he was done with my stomach, back, and shoulder I put my shirts back on and he turned me around and put a little bit of antibiotics on the cut going diagonally across my forehead.

He gave me a pair of shorts to change into and turned around until I changed.

When I got changed he had me sit down and took off the bandage on my left leg to reveal a fairly long cut on the underside of my leg.

He cleaned that with this stuff that made my leg hurt and wrapped it up.

I changed back into my pants and he helped me out of the room and back over to the couches.

He sat me down next to Inuyasha and Bankotsu sat down next to me.

I leaned back and closed my eyes as they started talking quietly to each other but I didn't catch a word of what they were saying until my name was said.

"Kagome" A voice said calmly

I looked forward to see all three of them looking at me and I waited for the owner of the voice to finish talking.

"Sesshomaru says your wrist is broken.

The only thing we can do right now is wrap it up and restrain it as best as possible but we may need to take you to a hospital." Inutaisho said.

"I thought that might be the case, it's happened before, but we're not telling them what really happened." I said calmly.

They looked at me questionably and I just let out and exasperated laugh.

"Yes, I said, "It has happened before.

As all of you aware my father started beating me when I was five and Naraku about a year after we had started going out, and they got out of hand a lot.

There were many occasions where I had broken bones and have even gone to the hospital.

For a period of time the beatings did stop.

My father had thrown me down the stairs and the neighbors heard me scream and called the police.

I was out for two days and my father told them I must have just fallen down the stairs but the police didn't buy it and hired a CPS worker to investigate it.

I wouldn't talk to them so they had no choice but to drop it but my father and Naraku didn't hit me for awhile after that.

It was probably the only good thing in my life except before the crash…"

I stopped and leaned forward and put my head on my hands.

Bankotsu rubbed my back gently and slowly, sensing my discomfort.

We sat like that for a few minutes before Inutaisho and Sesshomaru got up and took Inuyasha back into the room I had been in earlier.

I stood up forgetting about my injuries and fell on Bankotsu who was still sitting on the couch.

After a few more feeble attempts to get up I finally gave up and crossed my arms and sat next to Bankotsu again.

He laughed and I turned to him and smiled.

I stretched out and laid my head on the armrest next to me and put my feet on Bankotsu's lap.

I flexed my feet and closed my eyes still smiling.

The next thing I know Bankotsu is sitting on my legs and starts tickling my feet.

I tried to move my legs from out of his grasp but he held them in place. I started laughing so hard I couldn't stop and my eyes started to tear up.

I tried to scream but I was laughing so hard it didn't come out right and I don't really know what it was.

I saw the Takahashi family rush out to find us in that position and they just stood there smiling.

Inuyasha jumped over the couch and tackled Bankotsu to the ground and they started wrestling.

I sat up and pulled my legs closer to me as we all watched them rolling on the floor.

I scooted over to the other side of the couch where they were wrestling and poked Bankotsu in the sides.

He jumped up and I started laughing all over again.

He came over to me and I tried to crawl away but Bankotsu grabbed my right leg and pulled me back to the edge of the couch.

Before he could sit on me or start tickling me again, I reached up poked him in the side causing him to fall on the couch.

That gave me an opportunity to sit on his waist and I started tickling him.

After awhile of tickling I was laughing so hard I fell off of him and landed on the floor.

I kept laughing and rolled on my back and tried to sit up. I calmed down and sat back on the couch as did everyone else.

My eyes started to get heavy and I yawned and put my head down on the arm rest and curled up into a little ball.

I was covered with a blanket and I looked up to see Bankotsu lying on the other end of the couch covered with a blanket as well.

"You guys can have the rooms it's your place." Inuyasha said before standing up.

"No," I said drowsily,

"Guests get the rooms before the hosts it's one of the rules.

Don't worry we'll be fine we've slept on these couches plenty of times. You should get to bed though; you have school in the morning."

I partially opened one eye and saw him nod.

Inutaisho got up as well as Sesshomaru and Inutaisho took the room I was in earlier and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both took the room next to him.

That room was a lot bigger than it looked from the outside. It had 10 single beds in it with a nightstand for each.

The lights turned off and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up the lights were on but they were a little dim.

I sat up to see Bankotsu not at the other end of the couch and I got up and walked into the kitchen to see that it was 8:45.

I got a cup out of one of the cabinets and poured water nearly to the top.

I walked back over to the couch and reached for the remote sitting on the table to the right of me. I turned the music on and spread out on the couch and started singing.

When the song was over I got up and went to the bar.

I went behind the counter and pulled out a glass and some bottles with different color liquids in them.

I went over to a small cabinet and kicked it until it opened.

I pulled out a small bottle and set it down with the other ones. I poured the liquids into a mixer and mixed them together before I put them in the glass with some ice.

I put all the bottles away and rinsed out the mixer before sitting on the stool behind the bar.

I got about halfway done when I heard someone sit down in front of me.

I was about to take another drink but the glass was taken from my hand.

I looked up to see Sesshomaru smelling the glass. He set it down and I reached for it only to have him pull it away and I frowned.

"You shouldn't be drinking," He replied.

I crossed my arms and looked at him,

"I've had it before besides I'm locked in here and if I do get drunk there are people all around here who can easily stop me from doing anything to serious."

He picked up the glass and took a drink from the glass.

"This is really hard stuff are you sure you can handle it?"

He asked and cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded and reached out for the glass again but he just shook his head and I huffed. He took another swallow and finished it off.

He set the glass down and I took it to the sink to rinse it out. I was about to pull out the bottles to make another glass but Sesshomaru came around the bar and picked me up.

He carried me to the couch and set me down before sitting next to me.

"What exactly is this place?" Sesshomaru asked. I turned to him and carefully crossed my legs and put my arms in my lap.

"Well," I began, "This place used to be a club that my mom used to own. It has another story and we use it a lot but Bankotsu might have changed it.

I know there is a small movie theatre, a storage room and a room with a whole bunch of games and stuff.

When my mom died she left it to me along with all the money she earned from it, which was a lot.

I think it was almost half a million.

I think that might be the real reason that my father started to beat me.

My mom knew that he wouldn't use the money right so she left to me.

The club closed but I would go there a lot and clean the place up and stay there a lot. Then one day when I was getting there on a Friday I saw Bankotsu outside.

I didn't know him them but he was in really bad shape so I let him stay there with me and I let him live there without any questions.

Then one day he told me his parents had died and asked if he could stay there and I said of course and he started going to my school.

Then we would find other people outside who had also lost there family or just wanted to get away from theirs.

We soon made this place to sort of a shelter that kids could come to when they needed.

We had all the stuff upstairs installed and we got lots of beds and couches and everything we needed.

Some people came and went we never asked where they went but they always came back even if it was just to say hi.

Then one day someone who was staying here stole a lot of stuff while no one was there and they never came back.

That's when we had someone who would stand at the door and make sure the only people who came and went were people who lived here.

Other people were sort of like security guards who would watch the place and make sure nothing got stolen again.

Then we had names for all of us just for safety measures, and if there were new people who wanted to come we would have to interview them and make sure they were okay.

Since Bankotsu is a demon he could tell if they were lying, so we were doing really well.

Then my dad said we were moving and I left management in Bankotsu's care and as far as I know it stayed good.

There were some people who would bring money to support the place and Bankotsu said a lot of people would donate a lot of money that they got from their parents when they died or the money they had when they left.

They had music stuff and painted the walls while I was gone and I think it looks pretty good, but we might need to do another coat again soon.

When I moved back, I was able to sneak out and come here and sometimes I would stay here for a week at a time.

I still left the management just because he was always here and I couldn't be here all the time to take care of things.

So if there are people who come in don't interrogate them.

Just make sure their not Naraku or someone.

People come and go all the time throughout the day."

I was about to say something else but Sesshomaru raised his hand and I stayed silent.

"What do you mean make sure their not Naraku?" He asked.

"Well, he can change into other people.

That's how he would follow us when we moved. He would go to my school, but he wouldn't make any contact with me.

I would always make a friend that was at least half demon and they would tell me that someone was following me or watching me, and the only reason they would worry was because they knew he was a half demon."

"Wait, Naraku's a half demon?"

"Yeah, I thought Bankotsu would have told you…"

"No, he told us he was human."

"Oh I thought he knew…"

We sat in silence for a minute and I thought and thought and thought.

"Oh, I know," I said, "I read in this book somewhere about demons and half demons that they can make jewelry to hide their demon powers and scent from everyone.

He has this necklace and ring that he never takes off. I bet that's why Bankotsu never knew."

"That's makes sense," Sesshomaru said, "But they're really hard to make, and I know it takes a lot of skill to make one… I'll be right back I have to make a phone call."

He got up and walked into the room he was staying in and closed the door.

I got up and shakily walked back over to the bar and myself another drink. I sat down and slowly drank it savoring the taste.

Before I was able to make a fourth glass the glass was taken away from me again.

I turned around to yell at Sesshomaru but he was on the phone so I stayed silent. He put the glass in the sink and stood next to me while he continued his conversation.

When he hung up he put his phone in his pocket and turned to me.

He opened his mouth to say something but the phone rang.

I smiled and jumped over the bar once again forgetting my injuries and was caught by Sesshomaru who brought me over to the phone.

I didn't realize what had happened because e had moved so fast that I blinked and we were at the phone.

I picked up the phone and looked at the caller ID to see Bankotsu's number and I answered the phone.

"Hi Bankotsu," I said and he said hi back.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked rather loudly and I guessed he was walking in the hall or in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine."

I turned to see Sesshomaru patiently waiting and I stuck my tongue out at him and he shifted his eyebrows at me.

I laughed and walked away from him and sat down on the couch.

"Who is staying with you today?"

"Sesshomaru," I said bluntly.

"Okay, let me talk to him" I heard yelling in the background and we said our goodbyes before I threw the phone at Sesshomaru.

He caught it easily and I turned around on the couch and watched him as he talked to Bankotsu.

I got bored with his simple responses and I looked around the room and spaced out a little bit.

The next thing I knew I felt a plop on the couch and I was so surprised I fell off the couch and let out a shriek of surprise.

I landed on my side and ribs started throbbing but I got up and sat on the couch and smiled at Sesshomaru who looked a little worried.

"Bankotsu said that he doesn't think Naraku has suspected anything yet but they're still going to be watching him.

They'll be home right after school and my father will be back around 7."

I nodded and stood up and walked to the wall next to the couches and tapped around on the wall until I heard something hollow and I punched it relatively hard.

A door popped open and I opened it and walked upstairs and into the hallway at the top of the stairs.

I looked behind me to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"This door," I said as I patted the first door in the hallway on my right, "Is the game room."

I continued down the hallway and stopped at the two remaining doors at the end of the hallway.

I told him that the door on the right was the storage room and was always to remained locked and the only ones who ever went in there were Bankotsu and I.

I opened the door on the left side of the hallway and walked in to reveal a small movie theatre.

I went to the back and put on The Hills Have Eyes.

I went to a door on the far side of the theatre to reveal a small closet and I pulled out a blanket and went to the middle row and sat down.

Sesshomaru sat down next to me and we watched the movie in silence.

When the movie was over we got up and he turned the movie off and put it away while I put the blanket up.

We walked down the hallway and I was walking down the stairs when I slipped on a loose floorboard.

I fell down the stairs and closed me eyes and waited to come in contact with the ground but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing beneath me holding me up. I sighed and he helped me stand back up.

I grabbed onto the railing and put weight on the foot I had slipped on and cried out in pain.

I sank to the floor and grabbed my ankle and tried to stop the pain.

Sesshomaru kneeled down beside me and I shifted so I was sitting flat on the stair.

He lifted up my pant leg and looked at my leg.

He ran his hand across my ankle and sighed.

"It's just a sprain. It'll hurt for awhile but you'll be fine."

He pulled my pant leg back down and picked me up and carried me to the couch I had slept on.

He gently set me down and gave me a pillow to lean against and put a bigger pillow under my leg.

He walked into the kitchen and I saw a group of people walk in.

A fracture of them went into rooms and disappeared off into other places of the room but Inuyasha and Bankotsu along with a couple other people came over to me.

They all came around the couch and stopped when they saw me with my leg propped up.

They asked what happened but I just put my head down in shame to hide my embarrassment.

Sesshomaru walked back over and put a small bag of ice on my ankle. The group turned to him for an explanation and he told them that I just fell down the stairs.

I hugged Inuyasha and Bankotsu and they sat down on one of the couches with Sesshomaru and started talking in a hushed whisper to each other.

Jakotsu walked over to me and sat on the floor next to me and I gave him a long hug.

We talked a little bit and I explained what was happening and we talked for a little bit before he had to go to work.

Other people came and went all in all after I talked to Jakotsu I talked to Hiten, Kanna, Rin, and Manten.

They all went to do things like homework, go to jobs, or just go out.

I put my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes listening to the chatter and the music in the background.

A few minutes later I felt myself being wrapped in a hug and I opened my eyes to see Kouga kneeling down next to me.

I smiled at him and he smiled his goofy smile.

"How's my woman?" He asked still smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your woman?" I asked him.

"You might not be now but you will be one day. I guarantee it."He said as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"Please Kouga, stop. You know I don't like it when you do that."

I stopped smiling and tried to push his hand away from me but he grabbed my hand and put it down in my lap.

"Kouga stop, please."

By that time I was getting a little distressed and Inuyasha had come over to see what was going on.

I tried to pull my hand out of Kouga's grasp but he wouldn't let go and had turned his attention to Inuyasha.

"If she doesn't want you to touch her than stop." Inuyasha said in a cool tone.

"Mind your own business mutt. We were just talking." Kouga said as he let go of my hand and stood up to face Inuyasha.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha said, his temper rising.

"I said mind your own business _mutt." _Kouga said with distaste in the last word.

Inuyasha started growling and clenched his fist together.

"You better watch what you say flea-bitten wolf." Inuyasha said.

Kouga pushed Inuyasha and then they went off. They both swung punches at each other some hitting and others not and finally I had had enough.

"STOP!" I yelled and stood up.

Ignoring the pain in my legs I walked over to them and stood in between them to separate them. They both put there fists down and looked away ashamed.

"This is not the time to be fighting and this is not the place. No one fights here and you know that Kouga.

You know the rules of this house and you know the consequences of not following them, and Inuyasha you better learn them or you can't stay here.

We don't need anyone causing any problems.

I'm not blaming either of you but if this happens again both of you are going to pay.

If you can't learn to get along, than stay away from each other. This is a place for everyone to stay and no one gets favored."

I grabbed my ice pack and limped to my room and slammed the door shut.

I turned on the light and plopped down on my bed. I fixed my pillows and sat up and put the ice back on my throbbing ankle.

Someone knocked on the door and Bankotsu walked in.

I moved over on the bed and he sat next to me. We sat in silence for awhile before Bankotsu turned to me and sighed.

"You know they were both just trying to protect you." Bankotsu said.

"I know," I replied, "But the welfare of this place is more important to me than my well being. Kouga knows the rules he shouldn't have started fighting.

They can go somewhere else and duke it out, but not here.

You should tell Inuyasha the rules I've warned him that if he breaks one of them again he will be punished like anyone else would be."

Bankotsu sighed again and nodded.

He stood up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

I stayed in the bed for awhile just thinking to myself before I noticed that the bag of ice had melted and wasn't cold anymore.

I got up out of bed and slowly walked to the door and walked out.

Everyone turned to me as I limped across the room and to the kitchen.

Some of them stood up and started to walk towards me, but I held my hand up and they all sat back down.

I walked to the kitchen to find Sesshomaru and Inutaisho sitting at the table and talking to each other.

They looked up at me as I walked to the sink and poured out the water from the bag and put more ice in it from the freezer.

Most of the people who were roaming about and sitting on the couches had left leaving Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

I walked over to the couches and sat down on one side of the couches next to Bankotsu.

After awhile Sesshomaru and Inutaisho came over and sat down on the couch opposite of us.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter and I know I took a long time to get it posted but I've been really busy at school and I haven't had a lot of time to write. I'll try to get them written and posted sooner and since there aren't any more plays at my school that I know of I'll hopefully get them written sooner. I help with set design and all the backstage stuff like lights and sound and the actual set, that's what I meant with the plays thing…. I look forward to reading your reviews if you write one…..p.s. if you have any character or certain thing that you would like to see appear or happen in the story I would be more than happy to incorporate it into my story, bye. **


	8. The Runaway

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is my next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm at my friend's house doing this while he gets to go on a campout… lucky….. but anyways thanks for all the reviews….. and yeah**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Runaway**

I leaned on the armrest and closed my eyes, letting out a sigh. I felt my legs being pulled up onto the couch and onto Bankotsu's lap. He took the ice pack and put it on my ankle to keep the swelling down.

I could hear someone walk down the hall towards us and I looked up to see Rin running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

I tried to spin my legs around and get up as quickly as I could but I started too late and before I knew what was happening I was back on the couch with Rin's arms squeezing the life out of me.

My arms were pinned down to my side preventing me from hugging her back so I moved my arm up a little bit and simply patted her arm. After Rin had had her fill she let go of me and walked into the kitchen area and got into the fridge.

A small frown appeared on her face as she closed the fridge and walked over to the pantry and looked in there. The frown deepened even more when she closed the pantry giving out a small 'humph' before walking back over to us and kneeling in front of Bankotsu.

"We have no food…" Rin said giving Bankotsu a blank look, "Who's turn is it to go to the store?" She asked impatiently.

Just as he opened his mouth to answer I took the opportunity to get away from all this stuffy cooped up air.

"I'll go," I said sitting up.

Everyone looked at me as I reached over the side of the couch and pulled my shoes toward me and began to put them on being wary of my ankle. "You can't," Bankotsu said trying to turn on the couch to face me.

"Your ankle is in no shape to be putting that much pressure on it for that long, and we have no idea where Naraku or your father is… we can't risk letting you leave, when they could be so close." I looked at him and sighed, standing up and putting on the best smile I could muster.

"My ankle feels fine, besides I could use a little walk, and if you're so worried that they might find me send someone to follow me. I'll change into some of your clothes and put on a hat. Everyone will think I'm a guy even they will if they see me." I replied about to walk away.

"No," Sesshomaru said, "Its not fine, you lied your ankle is still in a lot of pain, most of us are demons we can tell if you lie, we can smell it, which brings me to Bankotsu's next point. Naraku is a half demon and probably knows your scent really well as well as a majority of ours, even if you do change clothes he'll be able to smell through them and smell you."

I walked into my room and pulled a hat out of one of the drawers and put all my hair in it while walking back into the living room.

"You really don't have a choice. I'm going whether you like it or not and I have the credit card." I said and stopped behind the couch Bankotsu was at.

"That's impossible," He replied, pulling out his wallet. "I always keep that with me…" He rummaged through trying to locate it and stopped when he couldn't.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the card and held it in front of him.

"Looking for this?" I said a small smile playing at my lips.

He looked at me, dumbfounded, and I walked down the hallway into the front room.

I grabbed Bankotsu's zip up jacket and put it on. The man in the chair was facing away from me and I cleared my voice and waited for him to turn around. He looked at me and I pointed toward the door and he put up a hand, motioning for me to wait.

After about a minute Bankotsu and Sesshomaru came in and tried to stop me but the man motioned for me to leave and I walked out before either of them had a chance to say anything else.

I walked down the sidewalk and took in a deep breath of the fresh air.

I stretched my arms and took out my cell phone when I felt it vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open to reveal a text message and I opened it to reveal a grocery list. I laughed and continued to walk down the sidewalk until I reached the grocery store.

I went inside and walked around a few times to get acquainted with the store before I grabbed a basket and took out my phone and started to get everything.

Things were going fine until I was about to check out. I was on the last aisle getting the chips and popcorn that everyone liked. After a few minutes I found everything and headed for the checkout but stopped mid-step.

I saw Naraku talking to one of the cashiers and holding up a small picture. The cashier shook her head and Naraku was turning towards me when I panicked. I went down the closest aisle and down to the end of the store to one of the cashiers and away from Naraku. While I checked out I kept my hat covering my eyes when I felt someone come behind me.

"Excuse me," the voice said and I froze.

I held my breath and continued to unload all the food while trying to keep my heart going at a steady pace. The person bumped into me while trying to get around me to talk to the cashier. He stopped and I could feel his eyes locked on me but I tried to ignore him and I slowed my pace down to draw out time until he left.

"Have you ever seen this girl?" Naraku asked.

I looked up and the cashier shook his head and Naraku turned towards me and walked away, but not without brushing against me again. I paid for the groceries while trying to keep my face out of view of the cashier.

I lifted the thirty some odd bags onto my arms and went outside. I grabbed my phone and quickly called Bankotsu but only to receive a busy signal. I was about to try again when a voice startled me and I dropped my phone.

I went to try to pick it up only to be restrained by my bags. The person behind me came around and picked it up. I could see it was Naraku and I struggled to adjust my hat more over my face. He handed it to me and I mumbled a thanks. I started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Do you need any help with those bags?" He asked.

I stopped and made it look like I was thinking about his offer but I shook my head and took my arm from his grasp and walked away opening my phone again. I went to another contact in my list and pressed call. I waited and after several long rings I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Hiten asked.

"Hiten, its Kagome, are you at the home?" I asked nervously trying to stay away from Naraku only to find him standing a little ways behind me.

I kept walking and turned my attention back to Hiten.

"Yeah, why what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just give the phone to Bankotsu." After a brief silence Bankotsu was on the phone. "We have a problem." I said.

"Don't tell me…" He replied dread in his voice.

"Yeah he's here and he's been looking for me… he's asking around to see if anyone has seen me, and he's currently standing behind me, I think he suspects something…" I trailed off waiting for him to answer.

"Ok, come back and get here as quick as you can."

"No! I'm not going to lead him right here. Send someone he doesn't know about to get the bags; if he keeps following me I'll lead him in the opposite direction. In ten minutes send someone else to come and pick me up and not in your car." He didn't respond but I could slightly hear voices in the background.

"I don't like this plan." He finally said.

"I know but we don't have a choice. I wont lead him there… and there isn't enough time to think of anything else. Don't worry trust me I'll be fine just send someone now…on foot, bye." I heard him mumbling while I hung up the phone.

I put the bags down on the ground and stretched my arms and sat down, leaning against a wall.

A few minutes later Naraku came and stood next to me and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the wall and I kept my face turned to my right, but I kept him slightly in my vision.

I started running the possible people through my head of who Bankotsu would send and before I knew it Naraku was kneeling on one leg and grabbed my arm. I looked in his direction but kept my head low, trying to free my arm. He pulled me towards him and for a couple of minutes we just stayed like that until a voice broke the silence.

"Hey!" Hiten yelled.

I looked towards him and Naraku let go of my arm and stood up. Hiten walked closer and Naraku turned around and walked away while Hiten was helping me to my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked trying to look into my eyes. I nodded and looked up.

"I need to walk…" I said. He nodded and started to get all the bags onto his arms. I helped him and when he was done he started to walk away but stopped and turned back around.

"How long?" He asked.

I looked up to him and thought for a couple minutes before replying, "Ten minutes,"

"Okay," He replied, "Dad will pick you up."

I nodded slightly confused but walked down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the home. Just like I knew he would, I found Naraku following me as soon as I left the parking lot.

After about five minutes I was almost to an intersection, but I decided to walk through the parking lot on my left. I was a few feet in when Naraku sped up his pace and soon had caught up with me.

He grabbed my arm and pinned me against the light pole I was near. I made no attempt to escape and he put his face to the right of mine and we stayed like that for a minute or two. He finally took a step closer and leaned in so he was right next my ear.

"I don't know who you are but I can smell my Kagome all over you, so I'm going to assume your one of her little friends. I'm going to take you with me now unless you tell me where she is."

He finished and brought his head back and waited for my response.

In a flash I kicked him in the neck causing him to fall to the ground. I took that opportunity and began to run across the parking lot. I looked behind me to see Naraku up and running after me.

I want paying enough attention in front of me and didn't see the pothole and before I knew it I was on the ground holding my ankle.

I was lost in the pain for a moment before I remembered I was being chased. I turned on my knees and was about to get up, but Naraku took my neck and pushed me down into the cement.

I felt my forehead scrape against the pavement as I tried to get away but by that time he was sitting on my back trying pin my feet down.

I moved my arms to try to push myself up, but he grabbed them and pinned them down to the ground, and after a minute he had my feet pinned down as well. I shifted my head so it was off of my forehead and the blood ran down the side of my face and began to form a puddle on the ground.

Naraku put my hands above my head and held them with one of his and put the other on my back to stop any other movement of my body.

"Now…" He started, "You are going to tell me where she is or I am going to make you wish you had told me now."

He again waited for my response and I got my arm free and elbowed him in the side. He took his hand from my back and got my arm back on the ground, slamming my head against the ground in the process.

I started to get dizzy and my breathing became ragged as I struggled to breathe under his weight. He leaned over me until he was right next to my face, making it even harder to breather than before.

"I'm not afraid to start right now… even if we are in public; this is just going to be a taste of what will happen to you later."

He leaned back and I closed my eyes tight waiting for the pain.

I heard a car squeal to a stop in front of us and I looked up to see Inutaisho get out of the car. Naraku got up and picked me up with him and he tried to get me to walk with him but as soon as I put pressure on it my leg buckled.

Naraku let me fall to the ground and before he left he kicked my leg, causing shock to spread through my body.

I cried out in pain and grabbed my ankle as if it would make the pain go away. Inutaisho walked over to me and knelt down beside me. I opened me eyes and looked at him waiting to see what he would do next.

He picked me up and carried me to the passenger side and set me down in the seat. He went around to the other side and got in and started up the car. He started up the car and drove out of the parking lot and turned away from the home and I looked at him quizzically.

"Standard procedure," He explained, "We're going to drive around to make sure no one is following us."

I nodded and turned my attention to my throbbing ankle.

I then remembered what Hiten had told me earlier and turned to Inutaisho.

"Dad?" I asked.

He glanced at me and let out a small chuckle before turning his full attention to the road.

"No one else had a car with them except Sesshomaru but we didn't send him in case Naraku knew who he was, and Hiten had to tell you someone was picking you up."

I nodded again and looked out the window.

After about ten minutes he looked satisfied and took an alternate route to a garage across the street from the home. It was empty so he parked in the closest spot and we both got out of the car. I tried to take a step with my left leg forgetting what had happened and pain rushed up my leg.

I held in the cry of pain but had to grab the car only to find myself sliding to the floor. Inutaisho came around and looked at my ankle for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh.

"I'm not as good at medicine as Sesshomaru so I can't tell you how bad it is but it is bad…"

He picked me up and before I knew what happened we were standing in the dimly lit room inside. He walked me to the couches and sat me down and took the hat off to reveal the side of my face scratched really badly with a bruise starting to form around the outside.

A rather large trail of blood going down and across my face could be seen and still wasn't done bleeding.

I tried to hide my face in the couch but someone grabbed my chin and turned my head. I looked at Sesshomaru as he cleaned the blood off my face and stopped the bleeding and cleaned it. He then turned his attention to my ankle.

He examined it for a few minutes, running his fingers over various places.

His hand stopped over one spot on my ankle and he put a tiny bit of pressure but it still hurt a lot and I cried out yet again and tried to pull my ankle back. Sesshomaru grabbed my leg and straightened my leg back out and continued examining.

I was watching him closely and moved if he got to close to me and finally stood up and went into a smell kit. He pulled out a strange looking bandage and a small case and knelt back down next to my ankle. He opened the case to reveal a needle and small vile of clear liquid. I let out a small gasp and pulled my ankle back ignoring the pain.

"Your ankle is broken and we can't take any chances with you. This will numb it and part of your leg so you can't walk."

He reached out for my leg and I backed away farther, keeping my gaze on the needle. He followed my gaze to the needle and looked back at me.

"You don't like needles?" He asked and I violently shook my head scooting a little farther back until I was at the end of the couch.

He sighed and walked away with the needle. A minute later he came back with Inuyasha and I looked back and forth between the two of them. Inuyasha knelt down next to me and took my hand in his.

"Kagome…" He said, pausing waiting for me to look up. I looked into his eyes and waited for him to continue, dreading what he was going to say. "He has to do this… it will help your ankle heal. I'll be right here with you the whole time."

I slightly nodded and he sat on the edge of the couch next to me and hugged me. He nodded to Sesshomaru and I straightened my leg.

"The medicine will put you to sleep in order to take affect, but it had no other side affects."

I nodded and he pulled out a small alcohol swab and rubbed the area right above my ankle. He took the needle and I closed my eyes and squeezed Inuyasha until I felt the small prick on my leg.

As soon as it was gone I started to get drowsy and within minutes I was asleep. I awoke with the sound of people running around and talking in a panic. I sat up and looked around to try to find the source of everyone's distress but couldn't.

"Hey, Bankotsu!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He turned around and walked over to me and knelt down so he was at eye level with me.

"What happened? Why is everyone in such a panic?" I asked trying to get him to look at me, but with no prevail.

He moved my legs over enough so he could sit on the edge of the couch next to me. He took my hand and looked into my eyes and sighed before going on.

"Kouga's in the hospital…" He said, "We think it's because Naraku found out he was hitting on you, but we can't be sure. Everyone's in a panic because they don't want to be next. It happened about half an hour ago, and everyone's either leaving until we call them and tell them its okay to come back or staying in their rooms until this whole thing blows over.

The Takahashi's are at the hospital waiting for him to wake up, and I'm about to join them. You are staying here, and I won't take no for an answer… this is getting serious and after he almost caught you yesterday we can't take any more chances."

With that said he got up and walked down the hallway until he was out of sight. I sat there unable to comprehend what he had just told me until someone slammed a door and woke me up from my stupor.

I rolled onto the floor and crawled to my room and packed my bag and let out a small sigh.

I went to the side of my bed and removed the floorboard to reveal a small bottle and a wallet that looked about as full as it could get.

I took the small box from my bag and neatly crammed the rest of the money from it into the wallet and put it in my back pocket. I took the bottle and sprayed my whole body with it, making sure every inch of me was covered.

This bottle contained a substance that could hide my scent from the most powerful demon, but it was hard to find and even harder to make, so I couldn't use it very often. I went over to my desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_**Dear Everyone, I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused and I plan on changing the odds against us now. Don't worry about my father or Naraku anymore. I'm leaving and I know they'll follow me. I'm sorry I'm doing this to you again, but I don't have a choice. Someone got hurt and I'm not going to let it happen to anyone else. Don't come looking for me, you won't be able to find me. I'm sorry for everything….. Love Kagome** _

I folded the note and placed it on the middle of my bed and pulled out a laptop from the space under my bed. I turned it on and opened the video feed of all the security cameras and enlarged them until I found the one that goes to the back of the building.

I recorded part of the feed and fed it into the loop so I could get out without Renkotsu seeing me.

(Okay for those of you who have absolutely no idea what that means it means she recorded part of the live feed a.k.a what is there now and made it to where whoever looks at that will see that its like she put a picture in front of the camera.)

I slid the laptop under my bed so they would eventually be able to find it and went over my closet and stood up on my right foot and reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a pair of crutches.

I adjusted them to my height and got back on my knees and crawled to the back of the closet with my crutches and bag and revealed a small removable square.

I took it off to and there was a concrete tunnel behind it just big enough for someone of my size to fit through.

I grabbed a small 5-watt LED flashlight and went a little ways into the tunnel before putting the small square back into place. I proceeded down the tunnel with the only light source being my flashlight.

At the end of the tunnel I put my flashlight in my bag and removed another small square and crawled out at the back of the building. I pulled my stuff out and replaced the square before standing up, putting my bag on my back, and adjusting my crutches.

I went over to an abandoned table and found a worn out phone book and opened it until I found a local taxi service.

I called them and got a taxi to come and pick me up at the corner around the building a little ways down the road. I walked to the corner and within minutes the taxi came and picked me up.

I got in the taxi and about ten minutes later we arrived at the bus station.

I paid him and got my stuff and walked inside and to the ticket desk and bought a one way ticket to Nagoya, Japan. My bus got there right after I bought my ticket and I went to the loading place and patiently waited in line as we all loaded the bus.

I was the last one to get on and found an empty row close to the front.

I sat down and put my bag in the seat next to me and pulled out my iPod. I soon fell asleep listening to my assortment of music and when I awoke we were in Nagoya. I got off the bus with all my stuff and went to find a phonebook.

After asking around I found a payphone and a phonebook hanging off from a chain.

I opened the phonebook to the taxi services and picked one at random and got a taxi to pick me up at the bus station. I closed my phone and found I had ten missed calls and 3 new voicemails.

I pressed the ignore button and went outside to find my taxi waiting for me. I got in and he drove me until we came to a stop in front of a two story house. I paid him and walked up to the door and stood there for a few minutes before ringing the doorbell.

A smiling girl came to the door but the smile left as soon as she saw me. She had red hair that was put up and bright green eyes.

"Hey, Ayame…" I said trying to smile to let her know I was alright.

"Oh my god Kagome, what happened?" She asked while opening the door so I could step through.

I stopped in and looked around at everything. In front of me were stairs that led upstairs and to my right was their living room. To my left was the kitchen and I could smell her mom making one of her fabulous dishes. I went into the living room and sat down on the couch. I put my crutches on the side as Ayame sat down next to me.

"What happened Kagome…? Did Naraku find you?" She asked with concern.

I nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I made a new friend, Inuyasha Takahashi, then Naraku came and at first I went to Inuyasha's house but Naraku found me. After that I went to the home but Naraku threatened my friends so I had to go with him, but they got me away from him.

Then today Naraku hurt Koga… he had to go to the hospital… so I left. I didn't want anyone to get hurt, but Naraku got to my friends before I could leave."

"Hmm…" Ayame stopped and thought before going on. "Takahashi… I know I've heard that name somewhere…. Oh I know! Inutaisho and Sesshomaru! They're really good lawyers. They were on TV a few days ago for winning this really hard case."

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my phone and saw Bankotsu flash across the screen. I sighed and handed the phone to Ayame.

"You want me to talk to him?" She asked, and I nodded. "Is it the same guy as last time?" Again I nodded.

((Ayame POV))

I opened the phone and heard a voice frantically saying Kagome's name until I cut him off.

"Hey, its okay, Kagome's right here and she's fine." There was a silence before the voice started talking again.

"Who is this?" He asked, and I looked at Kagome.

She shook her head and returned to the phone call. "The same girl as last time. I want to say this is the same guy."

"It is… I want to talk to Kagome." I paused before looking at Kagome and she sighed and hung her head.

She looked back up at me and reached out for the phone. I gave it to her and left the room to find my mom.

((Kagome POV))

I took the phone and held it up to my ear and said hello. There was silence on the other end and I waited until Bankotsu started talking again.

"Kagome?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes?" I responded. He let out a sigh of relief before talking again. "Why did you leave? What were you thinking? You know that you would have been safe here and everyone else would have been safe too.

Now we don't know where you are and Naraku didn't follow you. He doesn't even know you left town. You need to come back. Sesshomaru can't do this case without you. No one will get hurt… you don't even know how worried we all are… please Kagome, just come back…"

He trailed off and I could feel tears in my eyes but I tried to stay calm so I could reply to him. "You know I can't; besides you said no one would get hurt before and look at what happened to Koga… I won't let anyone else get hurt… I'm sorry Bankotsu I have to go…bye"

I closed my phone and buried my face deep into one of the pillows on the couch and let the tears run off and onto the pillow.

((At the Home, Bankotsu POV))

I walked in with the Takahashi family after coming back from the hospital.

I threw my jacket on the coat rack and went into the main room while the rest stayed in the front room to talk to Renkotsu (door watch). "Kagome," I called and stopped to wait for a response.

When I heard none I a small frown formed on my face as I walked over to the couch to find it empty.

My heart started to race as I feared the worst and ran to her room. The door opened with a bang as it slammed against the wall behind it. I looked around to find the room empty and walked over to the bed when I saw a folded up note on the bed.

I picked it up and read it before letting out a sigh.

I sniffed around the room and found a small bottle on the floor next to her bed. I picked it up and smelled it before running back out into the room. I ran down the hallway and into the front room clutching the bottle in one hand and the note in another.

I came to a stop in front of the four still talking in the front room. They stopped and looked at me as I went over to Sesshomaru and handed him the note.

"Here," I said, "You need to read this."

He took the note and read it before handing it to his father. While all three of them read it I turned to Renkotsu who was back in his seat watching a small monitor.

"Did you let Kagome leave?" I asked him getting him to turn around from the screen.

"No, you gave me strict orders not to." I turned back to the Takahashi family to find Inuyasha gone. "Then how did she leave? There aren't any more ways out. I asked more to myself than anyone else.

"She's a smart girl," Inutaisho said, "I wouldn't be surprised if we found a secret tunnel or way to get out of here that no one knew about just in case she ever thought it would be necessary to leave without anyone seeing her, but don't worry it wont be hard to follow her we can follow her scent."

"No we can't," I said holding up the bottle and shaking it, "She's done this before; this gets rid of your scent I've been looking for this ever since she left last time, but I could never find it. She forgot to put it back wherever she had it."

I tossed the bottle to Inutaisho who examined it before handing it to Sesshomaru. He looked at it then put it in his pocket. Inuyasha came running down the hallway and came to a stop in front of us before talking.

"I found a tunnel in her closet, but I can't fit. If we want to see where it leads we need someone smaller."

They all turned to me as I thought of someone as small as her. A name came to mind and I walked down the hallway and to the guest room and found Rin on her bed reading a book and listening to music. I took the headphones off and she sat up with a pout on her face.

"What?" She asked as she put her book down and tried to take her headphones back.

"Kagome left again and we finally found the tunnel she used and we need to see where it leads, but Kagome made it small and we need you to crawl through."

She huffed and turned off her CD player and we followed Inuyasha to where the tunnel was. We went into her room and he stopped in front of her closet.

"It's in the bottom right hand corner of the closet and it's dark so you'll need a flashlight."

I went to her desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a small flashlight and handed it to Rin.

I told her to wait and I went to the bar and pulled out two radios. I went back to the room and turned them both on and made sure the batteries were fine and they were on the same channels. I gave one to Rin and told her to tell us when she gets out and where it is. She went into the closet and we patiently waited until we heard her on the other end of the radio.

"Okay," She said, "I'm out and it looks like I'm at the back of the building."

"There's no way she could have snuck out. We have the whole place on camera."

I said back to her as we walked out of the room and back to the front room. We found Renkotsu sitting in his chair like always and he moved as we all looked at the feed.

Sesshomaru took the radio ad said, "Rin where are you? We can't see you."

"I'm standing in front of the camera and waving." He leaned in closer and handed the radio back to me.

"There," he said, "every ten seconds you can see it flicker. She must've fed something to the cameras."

He stood up straight and we all went back in her room and looked around. He pulled a laptop out from under the bed and activated the screen. On it was the video feed and the fake one being fed into the camera.

"Well, now we know how she got out. Now we need to know where she went." Sesshomaru muttered.

I got on my phone and dialed in her number. I knew she wouldn't pick up but I might as well try. It went to her answering machine and I hung up.

"Will she answer if you keep calling?" Inutaisho asked as we walked out and sat on the couches.

"Yeah," I replied leaning my head back and closing my eyes, "If she doesn't pick up when I call she'll have the girl she's staying with call me and tell me she's fine."

There was more silence and I took my cell phone back out and tried calling Kagome again. To my surprise someone picked up,

"Kagome?" I asked and there was silence on the other line, "Kagome?" I asked again.

"Hey, its okay, Kagome's right here and she's fine." A girl said.

I replayed it again in my head trying to figure out who I was talking to.

"Who is this?" I asked and waited for a response.

"The same girl as last time. I want to say this is the same guy."

"It is…" I paused, "I want to talk to Kagome." There was silence on the other end and then shuffling and I heard a quiet hello.

"Kagome?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She responded. I let out a sigh of relief before talking again.

"Why did you leave? What were you thinking? You know that you would have been safe here and everyone else would have been safe too. Now we don't know where you are and Naraku didn't follow you.

He doesn't even know you left town. You need to come back. Sesshomaru can't do this case without you. No one will get hurt… you don't even know how worried we all are… please Kagome, just come back…"

I trailed off and I could hear her pull the phone away from her before she replied. "You know I can't; besides you said no one would get hurt before and look at what happened to Koga… I won't let anyone else get hurt… I'm sorry Bankotsu I have to go…bye."

She hung up and I closed the phone. I heard the phone beep and I opened it and saw that the recording was a success.

"You recorded that didn't you?" Inutaisho asked a small smile spreading across his lips. I nodded and saved the recording. "We might be able use that." He said getting up. "I'm going to get my laptop from my car, depending on how long that conversation was we might be able to track that call."

With that he left leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and me sitting in the room waiting for him to return. A few minutes later he returned with a laptop and a couple wires. I handed my phone and he hooked it to the computer and loaded up the recording.

He opened another file and put the recording in it and played it. After a few seconds a map came up on the screen and began narrowing until it stopped on a neighborhood in Nagoya, Japan. I smiled and grabbed my keys and headed to the front door. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed me, but Inutaisho stayed behind.

((At Ayame's House, Ayame POV))

I walked in to the kitchen to find my mom taking a large salad bowl out of the refridgerator and set it on the table.

"Who was that, honey?" She asked turning to me and wiping her hands on her apron.

"Kagome," I said sitting down on a stool next to the stove.

A look of worry came over her face as she went around preparing lunch.

"What happened this time? Did that awful Naraku find them again?"

I nodded and told her everything Kagome had told me. "…and her left ankle is shattered, but she's on crutches, surprisingly. It's okay if she stays here for awhile right?" I looked at my mom and she nodded. "Go set up the guest bedroom for her and tell her and your brother lunch is almost ready."

I jumped off the stool and ran into the living room to find Kagome on the couch with her face buried in one of the pillows.

I sniffed the air and salt filled my nose as I sat on the couch next to her and put my arms around her. She leaned on me and wrapped her arms around me and we sat like that for a few minutes until Kagome was okay. I stood up and grabbed her stuff and walked towards the stairs.

"Lunch is almost ready," I said as I raced up the stairs.

Immediately to my left was a door that led to my mom's room and to my right was a long hallway. I turned and walked past the first two doors on my left which was my little brother's room and a bathroom, and the door on my right which was a storage room.

I went to the end of the hallway and stopped at two doors across from each other.

I opened the door on my right to reveal a room with blue walls and black carpet. In the room was a small walk in closet, a bed, nightstand (with a lamp), dresser, desk, and computer on the desk. I put her stuff next to her bed on the floor and went over to the closet and pulled out two pillows a blanket and sheets.

They were all black and I made the bed and put her stuff on top. I ran out and continually banged on my brother's door until he opened it with a frown on his face.

"What?" He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lunch is almost ready, squirt," I said and flicked him on the forehead.

He pushed my hand away and went to shut his door but I put my foot in the pathway. "…and we have a guest," I said and a small smirk formed on my face.

He turned back to me and his face lit up with excitement.

"Kagome?" He asked.

I nodded and he threw his door back and made a dash for the stairs. I grabbed him by the top of the head and held him in place while he tried t pull away. I pulled him backwards and jumped over his head and all the way down the stairs.

I landed right next to Kagome who jumped a little from surprise and looked around me to see my little brother getting up and running down the stairs. I pushed Kagome forward and into a seat at the table before my brother could manage to hug her. When he ran in and saw Kagome sitting down a small pout came over his face and he sat down in front of her.

((Kagome POV))

We ate lunch in silence except for the occasional noises of Kyo (Ayame's brother).

When we were done Ayame and I went into the living room and watched Dead Like Me.

(its an awesome show that doesn't come on TV anymore but my friends have it and I watch it at their house all the time.)

After the first few episodes we got bored and I sat on the couch while Ayame told me about her school life and all the things her friends did that she thought were hilarious and I wanted to listen I really did, but I was too busy running all the things that could be happening back in Tokyo through my head.

The sound of my phone broke my train of thought and I pulled it out of my pocket.

I looked at the screen for a couple of seconds trying to figure out who was calling me, but the number wasn't under my contacts so I put my phone on the table and continued to listen to Ayame.

After awhile I decided I would go upstairs and unpack all my stuff and make sure I had everything I had gotten enough bandages and other medical supplies.

I started to get up but Ayame made me sit back down and she picked me up along with my crutches and jumped me all the way upstairs and down the hallway to my room. She opened the door and set me down on the bed and handed me my crutches before leaving and closing the door behind her.

I laid my crutched on the floor and started pulling thing out of my bag and separating them into different piles on the bed.

After everything was out of my bag I took my clothes and hopped over to the dresser and closet and I hung and put everything away. I then took all of my other things like my wallet, iPod, and other miscellaneous objects and put them away in/on my desk and nightstand.

I stretched out on the bed and enjoyed the silence before the doorbell rang and I sat up, a little worried, but settled back down and lay back against the pillows.

((In the car, Bankotsu POV))

We drove the half and hour to Nagoya before Sesshomaru called his father to get directions to the neighborhood where Kagome was.

Inuyasha sat in the backseat impatiently muttering to himself about how we would already have been there and found Kagome if he had been driving, and his recklessness is exactly why I didn't let him drive.

We got to the neighborhood and went down a couple of streets before I parked the car in front of a random house and turned the engine off and Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone.

He dialed Kagome's number and let it ring.

We all closed our eyes and listened until Sesshomaru opened his eyes,

"She's four houses behind us." He said looking in the rear view mirror.

He hung up his phone and I started up the car and put it in reverse and backed the car up four houses and parked. I got out and walked around the car and was joined by Sesshomaru with a small bag and Inuyasha. We walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

((In the house, Ayame POV))

I ran to the door still laughing at one of the characters on TV and opened the door to reveal three men two of them about my age and one older man. "How can I help you?" I asked politely and the one in the middle stepped forward.

"We need to talk to Kagome." He said with a strict face and my smile disappeared.

The voice sounded really familiar so I assumed this was who I was on the phone with earlier. I told them to wait just a minute and I ran up the stairs four at a time and to Kagome's room before knocking and going in. Kagome sat up and smiled and I went over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your friends are here, there's the one I was on the phone with and two guys with silver hair."

I looked at her as I said this and waited for her reaction but all she did was bow her head and I saw her smile fade. We sat in silence before she looked up at me and smiled a sad smile.

"Okay, take me down" She said with a sigh.

I picked her up again with her crutches and brought her downstairs and sat her on the couch before returning to the door. I opened the door and let them in and went upstairs to the kitchen and told my mom to go upstairs while grabbing my brother and following her.

((In the house, Kagome POV))

I scooted to the far end of the couch and sank deep into it trying to hide from the three approaching men. Bankotsu sat next to me, Inuyasha sat next to him, and Sesshomaru sat in a chair in front of me.

"Kagome…" Bankotsu said as he grabbed my hand.

I turned my head and pulled my hand away and pulled my knees up to me and held them by linking my arms in between them. He turned me towards him and got close enough so he could rest his hands on my knees.

He leaned in closer with his hand took my chin until I looked up. I stared into his blue eyes and I looked down at my hands while I messed with my shirt. He leaned in again and took my hands in his.

"Why did you come here?" I asked with my head still down.

I heard him open his mouth but closed it and squeezed my hands. I looked up slightly enough to see the bottom of his eyes.

"We wanted to make sure you were safe… and we're here to take you back. We have something you need to do, and then Sesshomaru can contact the authorities, and get you away from them and get you a real home."

He finished and tried to look into my eyes but I turned my head away from him and took my hands out of his.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked before looking up into his eyes. "There isn't anything you can do… he's evaded the police for years and Tokyo won't be any different… He always has an alternate plan if things don't go his way.

The last time someone tried to get me away from him they ended up in the hospital for three months, and I won't let him do that to anyone else… he's too dangerous to mess with especially when it comes to me. He will do anything to get me, even if it means killing someone. You can't stop him… no one can…" I trailed off as I felt tears start to come to my eyes.

"Yeah?" Bankotsu said slightly irritated. "And what do you think he will do now that you left? Do you think he won't hurt you friends if you're not there? No matter how far you go, he won't stop hurting them until he finds you, and what do you think he will do if he finds out you left?

Do you think he won't try to hurt your friends to find out where you are?... and what about when he does find you? Do you think he won't try to hurt the people you're with now? He told you if you messed up again one of your friends would get hurt.

If he comes and finds you here there won't be anyone to protect you, and he will hurt them, but if you come back with us you won't be putting yourself or them in danger and we can finally end this."

By the time he was done he was hugging me tightly to him and I was crying and trying to bury my head in his shirt. He slowly massaged my head trying to calm me down, and when I stopped crying I looked up into his eyes and he smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" I nodded and I hugged him again until Sesshomaru cleared his throat and we both looked up and waited for me to continue.

"Before we leave we have to take care of your ankle."

He said nodding at my leg. "In order for this plan to work we have to do a small procedure so you can walk again. You will be asleep when we do this but we have to act before the other medicine wears off and we don't have enough time to go back to Tokyo to do this so we'll have to do it now. Are you ready?"

He asked and I nodded slightly pushing Bankotsu away and he got up and stood behind the couch.

Sesshomaru got up out of his chair and knelt next to me and pulled a small kit out of his bag and opened it to reveal a needle and bottle of clear liquid. I made a small strange noise I had never heard before and tried to sink into the couch away from the needle.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and he got up and sat next to me like how he did the last time Sesshomaru gave me a shot.

He loaded the needle and I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's waist and waited until I felt the needle go through my skin. I gritted my teeth and soon I was out cold.

When I woke up I was in the backseat of Bankotsu's car and my head was on Inuyasha's lap. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head trying to rid myself of the headache I had. Sesshomaru turned in his seat and handed me a small pill and a bottle of water.

I took the pill and drank some of the water while looking out the window and noticing we were back in Tokyo.

In a few minutes we were parking in the parking lot of the grocery store next to the home. Sesshomaru got out and helped me stand on my right foot and for a few minutes I stood there afraid to test my ankle.

I finally put my foot down and put more and more weight on it until I was only standing on it.

I walked a few steps forward and even backwards and when I was satisfied we walked in a group and making sure we weren't being followed cautiously went inside. We were greeted by Inutaisho who was waiting right inside of the room.

When he saw us walk in he smiled and motioned for us to follow him.

He took us to the kitchen area where there were a lot of things on the counters from radios and other electronics to different kinds of weapons. We all sat down at the table wanting to look and touch everything but we all waited until Inutaisho stood up to explain the plan.

After he was done He gave us all different equipment until only I was left. He handed me a contacts container and I opened them to see one contact in each. I looked at him, confused, and he pointed to them.

"There isn't a prescription in them but it has a small camera lens in each so we can see what you see, and…. Here," He said handing me a small earpiece-like thing.

I put in my ear and he handed me a mirror and I looked at me ear and couldn't see the earpiece.

"It's a special edition that's not on the market yet. You can hear me and everyone else on it and we can hear you but no one will be able to see it."

He also handed me four different sheaths and one at a time pulled the knives out and examined them.

"Those knives wont set off any alarms in the store or anywhere else and each one including all the other equipment I gave you has a tracker on it so if the plan doesn't go as we planned then we will be able to find you."

I strapped two of them to my sides, one on my back and I was about to put one in my boot but Inutaisho stopped me. He took out a box and pulled a pair of boots identical to mine and told me to put them on. I stood up and walked around and stopped to look at him.

"They're a little higher than mine… and they're a lot lighter." He nodded and smiled.

"I know, move your foot around until you find a little button and press it."

I moved my foot around and found a small bump and stepped down. In the back of the boot a small blade came out and I squeaked and covered my mouth and looked at him.

"It's only for an emergency just in case he finds all the knives, but it won't cut him it's meant to deal damage to the muscle wherever it hits and the muscle is in a way stunned long enough to be a distraction, and they're lighter so you can run faster, it's nice isn't it?"

I nodded and went back to the table and got the last knife and put it on the inside of my right boot, and with that Bankotsu and I set out to finish what was started.

Inutaisho would stay here and watch the cameras and instruct everyone else on what needed to be done. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would ride around until the signal was given and call the police.

I would act as the bait and get Naraku to either try to take me or hurt me, and if I couldn't handle myself Bankotsu was there to help if I ever needed it.

We found out that Naraku was in a supermarket across town and we left to go there. Bankotsu and I left first and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would leave about five minutes after us. We got in Bankotsu's car and ten minutes later we were walking into the store.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, and review if you can… or if you want, but thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
